Intertwined Fate
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: A new slant on the Zelda storyline, a thirty year old Link needs to find if he can still be a Hero...
1. Default Chapter Title

Legend of Zelda and all characters are the property of Nintendo. All original characters are mine.

Just a slightly slanted view on the fantasy world. Stay with me...

****

INTERTWINED FATE

Prologue:

___________

The common misconception is that, when time is rewritten, people will forget.

Often, this is true.

But when omnipotence is held by mortals, who can only think in, at most, three dimensions, some things will remain.

The corpse of an insect slain in the future, where the mindless drone of the present will find it.

A memory of a place that a person visited in one timeline but not in the present. One simply writes it off as deja vu, or a fantasy.

And there are people who don't exist, or never did exist, and the dead finding themselves alive in the new history.

All is written off as coincidence. All as simple dreams.

"Dreams end.", the green-eyed being whispers, "Waking must become."

"_Master?_"

He turns, seeing the slight, ebon-skinned, skittering being at his foot, others swarming around him.

"The highers would not appreciate it as such," he sing-songs, "Or appreciate the irony nearly as much. But our war may soon come to the world of man. And who are we not to take part in a new universe's span?"

"_New things?_"

"Yes, my pets. New things for us to see. And to do. And new people for us to see. And to do. A place of the Triad's touch, a place where a piece of them they left."

They stack themselves, on atop each other, so one of them may meet his gaze, as a swirling cloud of light forms into a world. A world filled with magicks, ripe for plunder.

"Hyrule, this place be called.", he says, "And by magicks it is walled. Find an ally, that we will. And onto their soil our filth may spill."

"_Soon?_"

"A great battle was fought.", he says, "And now, we'd be for naught. So twenty five years to the rewrite we shall wait, and then open upon ourselves, the gate."

The little beings cackle, laughing, and tumbling over, spilling on the ground.

And the green eyed being smiles...and laughs.

Chapter 1:

Waiting Lives

_____________

"So, tell me how you saved the world, again."

He rolls his eyes, groaning and sitting back in the chair, tempted to kick up the table at the barkeep.

Again, he has to be reminded of this...

"I was drunk. I'd say anything when I'm drunk.", he responds, "So just drop it, alright?"

"Yeah, but it's not everyday you make a complete ass out of yourself.", the older, portly man chuckles, "Spill it, Link."

He says nothing, putting up his booted feet onto the table, staring down with his amber eyes. Same question, same response.

"No."

The bartender groans, bracing his hands on it, sliding aside a half-empty jug, stopping himself before he enters into a stare-down contest with the thirty three year old man. He knows better than to try to make someone with that much conviction doubt himself. Especially since he seems to believe it, for some ridiculous reason...

"Alright," he says, "Alright, at least tell me this: Why aren't you dating?"

"Because I don't."

"You're over thirty. You've never had sex. If what you've told me is true, you had the opportunity to nail a horse rancher, the princess of the Zora people, and, which I'm still having trouble believing, Princess Zelda. Why not?"

"Because I didn't."

He shakes his head, sighing.

"Link, Link...", he sighs, "You are nuts."

Link smirks, calmly taking his feet off the table, slowly standing up.

"Want me to prove it?", he asks.

He gets the reaction he wants.

The bartender chuckles, derisively.

"And how's that?"

"Fifty rupies. That's the bet."

The bartender folds his arms, snorting.

"And what's the bet, kid?"

"I'll get you a book from the royal library.", Link responds, placing his hands on the table, "I'll get you a book that would be no where but in the library. A history book, no magicks. They never change the layout of the castle, and I knew it by heart before they rewrote time. I'm betting Zelda knew it, to."

"And if you get caught?"

Link smirks, slightly.

"If I get caught, I'm going to jail. No way I can pay ya."

"Fine, kid. You're on."

Link smiles, reaching out and gripping the other man's hand in a firm handshake.

"Pleasure doin' business with you, Alk.", he responds, "See you tomorrow."

He turns, straightening out his emerald tunic, and strides out.

It begins near a horse ranch, miles from the actual castle town of Hyrule.

A tear in the air.

A tear in space.

A tear between dimensions.

Something begins to peak out, an ebon, three clawed paw reaching out and gripping the ground, a toned, ebon and violet arm following it...

And a growl, out of thin air, as another claw joins it, and another, and another...

In all truth, he's been planning this.

Not that he's fallen on hard times. Does the occasional adventuring, he has the kokori to fall back on if he needs to, and he's made himself a nice niche as a slightly over subsistent farmer.

But it'll be good to see what he can do.

See if he's still got the skills he had, long ago.

He was faster, stronger, more agile, and more skilled than anyone out there.

The Hero of Time, himself.

Bloody joke.

He scales the wall in under a minute and a half with the help of a rope and some thrown-together finger-claws.

He's dressed completely in black, his long, amber hair tied into a ponytail and hidden under his collar, a black hood over his head so he can't be identified.

The guards always take the same positions.

Always the same patterns.

Always the same blind spot every couple of minutes that lets him sneak through with a swift, silent dash.

He enters into the castle through a carelessly unlocked window, working his way silently to the massive, spacious, almost opulent library.

He opens the massive, double doors, standing on the balconey above, connected to the main floor by a pair of winding staircases to his left and right...and smiles.

Thousands of books, collected over the ages. Editions unique to this place alone...and also very unguarded.

After all, who actually steals books?

He silently walks down the stairs, remembering the way around from his last time here.

Twenty years ago, yes...but a photographic memory does wonders.

He skips along the ornate, carpetted floor, easing out a rare, valued collection of Hyrulian mythos, and sliding it into his backpack.

Job's done. Those fifty rupies are his.

And he also has a career to consider as a professional thief.

Hefting up his backpack, he considers singing a little ditty as he walks to the stairs...when he hears something.

He hears someone crying.

It's moments like these where he hates the more selfless aspects of his nature, as he turns to the direction of the crying, walking over.

Coming from one of the chairs in the library, one of the tables.

He sets down the backpack, peaking over...

And sees a young, blonde haired girl.

No more than four, five years old.

Sitting there, weeping.

She turns to him, seeing him.

He's expecting her to scream, or to gasp...but she doesn't give him any reaction. Just continues crying.

"Up late, aren't you?", he asks.

She says nothing, just sitting there.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

She turns to him, her face completely neutral except for the tracts the tears are leaving.

"My momma told me not to talkta strangers.", she says, and continues crying.

Which is when he recognizes the kid.

The princess.

Cute kid.

Shame that he has to hate her because of her parents.

"Fine," he says, "G'night."

He turns, to walk out...only to be met by a gauntleted fist slamming into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him off his feet, onto the floor.

He flips back up, assuming a fighting stance, seeing the slightly tall, armored man bearing towards him, swinging a long, metal-plated half-stave.

Which would hurt like hell if it connected.

He rolls to the side, the staff bouncing off the carpet, Link skipping forward and slamming his foot into the stomach armor, pushing the attacker back.

Which proves to be a massive mistake.

The staff slams into his head, throwing him off his feet and rolling over the table next to the princess's, taking down two of the chairs with him as he collapses onto the floor.

He holds his head, groaning, his natural toughness and particularly thick head the only thing keeping him conscious at this point.

He was right. It _did_ hurt like hell...

He climbs to his feet, shakily, reaching into one of the pouches on his belt.

He backs away, slowly, not taking his eyes off the armored man, pulling out a small, crimson red rod.

He snaps it out into a boomerang, tossing it as he bolts for the bag.

The weapon flies across with unnatural speed, homing in on the target, slamming into the staff and yanking it out of the attacker's hands.

Link snickers to himself, grabbing the bag, bolting up the stairs...

And met by his own boomerang looping around and twisting about his ankles, sending him careening down the stairs...and at the feet of the armored man.

"Crap.", he mutters.

The armored man reaches down, grabbing him by the collar, pulling him onto his feet and tossing him into one of the bookcases, several large, heavy volumes falling off the shelves and onto his head, Link groaning, and falling onto his seat.

The armored man walks over to the backpack, opening it, pulling out the stolen book and flipping it open.

He sees the attacker tilting his head, confused on why someone would invade the library to steal something as petty as a mythology collection...

Which is when he acts.

He leaps off the balls of his feet, tackling his attacker, pushing him back as he pivots, spins, and slams his right heel into the faceplate.

He strikes with the palms of his hands, on the weak points of the hyrulian armor, dazing the soldier and pushing him back.

He aims for the helmet, throwing his fist forward...and is met by a block from the armored man, the soldier twisting his arm, pushing him against the wall, pinning him.

He kicks out, making him loose his balance before twisting the soldier's arm, kicking him in the side and sending him careening back into one of the book cases, collapsing onto his seat, and groaning...

With a female voice.

He walks over, his brow furrowed under his hood, reaching for the helmet, to see who's really there...

And is met by a fist to his chin, sending him back, dazed, the armored _woman_ moving with amazing speed.

She pushes him against the wall, grabbing the hood and pulling it back...and gasps, stepping back.

Giving Link all the opening he needs.

He spins, falling onto his hands and sweeping out her legs, sending her to the ground.

He pins her, straddling her, and reaches for the helmet, yanking it off...and sees the burning red, enraged face of Princess Zelda Hyrule staring back at him.

Chapter 2:

Just One of those Days...

______________________

Golden hands touch silver hands touch platinum hands.

Three minds as one, three souls as one.

Love, Courage, and Justice as one.

One being.

One Entity.

One God.

The Triad, the Three Who are One, whisper among themselves.

Something has come to Their world.

Something dark.

Something evil.

Something familiar...

And to stop it...They need Their allies.

Their friends.

Their Heroes.

Golden hands move away from silver hands move away from platinum hands.

The being Who is Justice bids Her allies farewell, and in a heartbeat, returns to the mortal world....

It takes a second for the two to get over the mutual shock.

Zelda's shock is that the intruder was the man who saved her life...saved her entire world...a good twenty five years ago.

Link's shock is that the person who was beating the crap out of him was the same woman who, in all honesty, he's been having fantasies about for the past few years.

Given, some of the fantasies involved her on the floor and him straddling her, but didn't involve her beating the holy hell out of him beforehand.

"Link," she growls, in the same aristocratic, beautiful voice he remembers so well, "Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Not until you promise not to hurt me."

He feels her struggling, trying to free her wrists from under his hands, her eyes showing whole loads of anger and rage...all directed right at him...and something else.

A plan.

He rolls off of her, just as she brings up the knee that was meant for his crotch, rolling onto his feet as she climbs to hers.

"Alright," he says, "Are we back to square one, here?"

"Why are you here," she says, "And why, in the Triad's name, are you risking your life to steal a _book?_"

"Honest answer or smart-ass answer?"

"Honest."

He straightens up, as does she, the two relaxing their fighting stances as he dusts off his clothes.

"I'm trying to win a bet.", he says, "I'm trying to prove to someone that what I said happened, happened."

"A bet?", she asks, "All this was about a bet?"

"I've never been to the castle.", he responds, "At least, not since that whole thing back when...well, I've never been here. But if I knew the castle well enough to know how to avoid all the guards, sneak into the library, and lift a book without anyone seeing me, that means I _was_ here, and what I said during the one and only time I was ever drunk was true. And it nets me fifty rupies."

"Fifty rupies?", she demands, walking over, Link backing up until he's against the wall, "You risked your _life_ over fifties rupies? Are you_ that_ desperate?"

"Hell, no. I'm self-sufficient, Your Highness. Wish I could say the same for you."

She grabs his collar, pinning him against the wall, her eyes already bloodshot from what he can tell is a lack of sleep.

"What does _that_ mean?!", she demands.

He grabs her hands, a simple touch to her pressure points forcing her to release him as he holds her hands in front of her.

"I can get on by myself.", he growls, "I don't need to be knocking boots with some self-important noble to feel good about myself."

He regrets the words the moment he says them, Zelda backing away, throwing off his hands.

She looks down, turning away, wrapping her gauntleted arms around herself and walking away from him.

"Get out.", she whispers.

"Princess...-"

"Take your book," she growls, "And get _out!_"

He backs away, sensing the venom in her voice, the sheer anger.

He calmly walks over to the backpack, tossing in the book, and ascends the stairs, giving her one last look before hurrying out.

She stumbles over to one of the tables, collapsing into the chair, shuddering as tears flow from her bloodshot eyes.

"Momma?"

She turns, seeing the child walking over, climbing onto the chair next to her.

"Nina, baby," Zelda says, scooping up the child in her arms, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I heard Daddy."

"Me too, Nina. Me too.", she responds, "Let's get you to bed, sweetie."

She stands up, carrying her daughter, and walks up the stairs, out of the library.

He stopped by his home for a few hours sleep, and it was close to noon before he walked into the bar, changed back into his casual clothes, a pair of brown slacks and a grey tunic, and walks up to the bartender, a sack underneath his right arm.

He unlatches the sack, turning it upside down, and shakes it, the volume toppling out and slamming onto the bar.

Everyone else in the bar looks up at the noise, not noticing a hooded, sackcloth-garbed person walking in.

"Mythos of Hyrule," Link says, "First edition. Only two copies are still in existence. One is in the personal, private library of the King of Hyrule. The second is in the Royal Library. Guess which one I had the balls to lift."

He watches as Alk opens the book, flipping through the pages.

He looks up, looking Link in the eye, before swallowing, and closing the book.

"You're insane.", he says.

"I'm taking the book back tonight.", Link responds, "And don't act like I'm some master thief. I nearly got the crap beaten outta me last night."

"By who?"

"Guard. I was lucky.", Link says, and leans over the counter, "And by the way..."

"Want it as cash or credit?"

"Cash. I don't drink much."

Alk mutters under his breath, taking a sack from under the counter and placing it in front of Link.

"Fifty rupees.", he says, "Fine. You win."

Link nods, smiling widely, grabbing the bag...when a waitress walks up to him, placing a drink in front of him.

"I...didn't order this.", he says.

"Lady by the corner.", she responds.

He rolls his eyes, picking up the drink and the book, and walks from the bar.

He sees the sackcloth-garbed stranger, walking over to the table and placing the book down.

"I don't drink.", he says.

"You said you got drunk once.", Zelda responds, pulling back the hood slightly, "I thought it was a frequent thing."

Link sighs, sitting down, placing the the drink by the side.

"You shouldn't be here.", he whispers, "This isn't the best place in town."

"You come here often enough."

"Yeah, but I can defend myself. Do you have _any_ idea how many times people've tried to mug me in the past three months?"

She nods, sighing, intertwining her delicate hands as she looks up, biting her lip.

"Something's wrong.", he says, "What is it?"

She looks down, closing her eyes, her forehead tight. Like she's concentrating, trying to find the words to say something...

"Not here. Can I come by, later?"

"Where?"

"Your house."

He groans, pressing his forehead against his palm.

"First you beat the crap out of me, then you want to go to my place? We've got a weird relationship going."

She looks up, her green eyes boring into him with a vengeance.

"Damn it, this is neither the time or place...well?"

He nods.

"Fine...I'll escort you out.", he says, standing, waiting for her to rise to her feet, to, before escorting her out...

They hide in the trees, avoiding the daylight that burns like fire.

Creatures of the night they are, and by night they plan, for their master.

Only nine, for this phase. Three times three. Three is all, as for their enemy.

They see one of the humans, many of their servant-beasts.

Tonight, they inspect.

The night after, they feed.

He gets some work done that night, since the harvest season is starting.

He decided to set aside a section of the garden behind his house for potatoes, this year. Thankfully, they're growing in rather nicely.

He's checked the tomato crop, the lettuce crop, and his mint leaves. Doesn't use those much, but they sell nicely.

Often, Link's wondered just how he became a farmer. The kokori got their supplies directly from the Deku trees. What they didn't get from the trees, they trapped and hunted. He generally just buys what he can't grow from the shops.

After his crops are checked, and he's picked and washed what he's needed, he simply sits on the porch to his modest log house, watching the sun set off into the distance, tying back his hair as he wipes off his forehead.

"You've lost the hat."

He looks up, seeing her walking down the dirt path, her sackcloth robe replaced with an elegant, emerald silk robe and hood.

"I like the look.", she continues, pulling back the hood, revealing her loosely tied back, golden hair framing her aristocratic face, "You're looking well, Link."

"And you're looking like someone who's keeping a secret.", he responds, "I'm about to make dinner. Want to join me?"

"If I say no, will you stay outside and talk with me?"

He rises to his feet, dusting off his clothes.

"No.", he responds, turning and walking through the open door.

She sighs, shaking her head, climbing the stairs to the porch and walking through the door.

She looks around, seeing the well-kept, furnished interior, the couch by the fireplace, the table near the center, the bed at the far right corner, and the makeshift kitchen at the far left.

It's ordered, neat and clean. He keeps his house in this condition on a constant basis. She's both relieved and a bit offended that he didn't clean it on account of her visit...but she decides not to say anything...she shouldn't be here in the first place.

"I'll admit one thing," Link says, already slicing a few tomatoes on a wooden board, using a small, edged sword like a cutlery master, "You two made a cute kid."

"You mean Nina?"

"Yeah.", he responds, "So...how's everyone at the castle? Your father, your husband...?"

"My father's doing well.", she says, walking across the house, over to his kitchen, "I think it will be many years before I have to succeed him."

He nods, smiling faintly.

"Good...that's good to hear, Your Highness."

He finishes dicing the tomatoes, scooping them up and tossing them into the salad bowl before turning to his stove and a pot on it.

"You live alone?", she asks.

"I get along. I farm here. What I don't use, I sell. I make a good living off of this place."

She watches him work on the slab of meat in the pot, slicing it into managable pieces before turning it over to the head, turning back to the vegetables in front of him.

She watches in silence, not sitting, or speaking, for risk of offending him in his home. She's often wondered if he would do the same in her castle...

"How old is she?", he finally asks.

"Who?", she asks, looking back up at him.

"Nina."

"She's four and a half.", she responds, "We started late."

He nods, tossing the salad, pulling out a chair and sitting on it, picking a piece of lettuce from it and chewing on it.

"You're her godfather.", she finally says.

She allows herself a brief bit of satisfaction when he chokes on the lettuce piece, falling back, with the chair, onto the floor.

She waits, watching him climb back onto his feet, pushing the chair back under the table, staring across the table at her, a look of supreme shock evident on his face.

"It wasn't an easy decision to get across.", she responds, "My father and my husband both never heard of you. They suggested other people, insisted on other people, but I kept my ground. They eventually caved in. And prayed nothing would ever happen to me..."

He runs his hands through his hair, nodding, grumbling under his breath as she stands there, stock-still, silently waiting for him to say something.

"She should have been my daughter, Zelda.", he finally says, "_Our_ daughter."

"But she wasn't.", she responds, "It. Couldn't. Happen."

"You could have left that _one_ little detail, Princess!", he snaps, circling around the table to her, "You didn't have to erase that _one_ memory!"

"Which one?"

"You know _damn_ well which one!", he responds, exasperated, "I was a Hero! And _you_ made everyone forget it!"

"We had to set things straight.", she says, shaking her head, "We couldn't leave anything...I _am_ sorry, I really am."

"And yet you didn't say anything about it.", he responds, smirking slightly, "When _I_ tell that whole story, I'm a nutcase. A delusional farm-boy who has a crush on the Princess. If you told it-"

"Nina believes me, at least."

He stops, in mid-sentence, his grin disappearing in an instant.

"You told her about me?", he asks.

"I told her the story.", she responds, "I told her everything, about the battles, about the legend. She practically _worships_ you, Link. Do you want me to tell her about how you _bravely_ snuck into the castle, and-"

"She was there. I hope I didn't kill too many delusions of hers."

"No. I didn't tell her who you were.", she says, her face absolutely calm, "Do you want me to? Maybe I should tell the chief of the guards while I'm at it."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"But it suits you fine. So does resentment.", she spats, "Tell me, Link, how long have you harbored this...obsession?"

"Since puberty. Most men do.", he responds, turning from her, walking back to the stove.

He smiles to himself, not facing her, as he hears her give off a cry of frustration. He turns, seeing her standing where he left her, her arms folded, her eyes boring into him once again.

"You," she says, "Are a self-righteous bastard. Do you know that?"

"True, since I never knew my father.", he responds, "But I don't know about the self-righteous thing."

"You think I would have just fallen in love with a _farmer?_"

"You could do worse.", he responds, flashing a brief smile, "Tell me, honestly, that you never considered it."

"That's not important...what were you planning, first of all?"

"Planning?"

"Have you ever followed me?", she asks, "Do you have paintings, drawings..."

"Princess, I'm many things. But I'm not sick.", he responds, "Alright, tell me this: What are you _doing_ here in the first place?"

"What am I-"

"I live in the middle of nowhere for a reason.", he says, "I have my life, and I go into town during the day. Your husband's probably worried."

She shudders, slightly.

"No. No, he's not."

She's praying, to herself, that he didn't just notice the chill that ran down her spine.

"I...see.", he responds, "Has he been unfaithful?"

"No."

"Abusive?"

"No.", she growls, "No. We loved each other, dearly. I bore his child. That's not something I do lightly."

"Mm...hm. I'm not convinced.", he responds, "Great. Marital problems, right?"

"No!", she snaps, "No, it's not that...Link, I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you this...but he was a good man. A better man than you, actually...he was kind, generous. Courageous. Handsome, mature, intelligent...he was everything I ever wanted in a lover, in a friend. He made me feel safer than I ever did, during our time..."

He nods, expressionless, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he folds his hands together.

"Zelda?", he asks.

"Yes?"

"You said you two loved each other dearly.", he responds, "Past tense. I'm considerably smarter than when we last met."

She nods, closing her eyes, tears beginning to form.

"I....", she whispers, her voice cracked, "I can't very well love a corpse."

He looks up, his mouth silently opening.

"He's dead.", she says, barely a whisper, "He died...by chance. A stray arrow from a dying moblin...he died when I never expected it..."

"I...Zelda, I'm sorry."

She nods, folding her arms around herself, clenching her eyes tight, her body shuddering like it's in pain.

"We never fought," she sobs, "We never argued, we always put each other before our work...I don't even have the courage to announce it, yet...he's only five days dead, and...and I still can't believe it..."

He walks over, pulling her to him, letting her bury her face in his shoulder.

He closes his eyes, instantly regretting every remark about the 'self-righteous noble', his hand untying her hair, running his fingers through it.

"I'm here, Princess.", he says, his other hand on hers, "I'm here..."

And they simply stand there, together, for much of the night....


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3:

Nightfall

_________

The door opens with a little push, the shadow stretching out from the moonlight peaking through the clouded sky.

"Pappa?", Malon asks, sweeping back her shoulder-length, dark red hair, "Something's spooking the horses."

She strikes a match, lighting one of the lanterns by the door, lighting another lamp at the center of the living room.

She turns to the entrance to the kitchen, as her father, his greying hair practically translucent in the artificial light, walks out, holding a lantern.

"How's Epona holding up?", he asks.

"She's doing great...she'll be fine. She's actually calm."

"Good. At least that one has a head on her shoulders."

The sunlight peaks through the blinds, tracking its way across the living room, illuminating the couch, the table, the chipped down log behind the couch...

And finally making its way across the bed, the light dancing across the two people lying on it...and stabbing Link right in the eyes.

He mutters to himself, covering his eyes with his free hand, clenching his other hand to a fist to get the blood flowing again.

He looks over, to the beautiful, golden haired woman lying next to him, her silk robe and white dress ruffled and wrinkled, her face one of complete peace, her hand laying limply on his chest, her other hand flat against his...._their_...pillow.

He smiles, leaning over to her, closing his eyes, gently pulling her closer as his lips edge towards hers...

When her hand presses against his face, pushing him back.

"No.", she says, opening her eyes, "No. Not now. Not yet."

"I...alright, Princess.", he responds, pulling his arm out from under her, sitting up and swinging out his legs over the edge of the bed, "Sleep well?"

"I slept fine, Link.", she responds, her voice completely neutral, "What time is it?"

"Around...I'd have to say it's near noon."

She bolts up, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Noon?"

"I'd say about."

She whispers a swear, climbing off the bed, straightening out her clothes, checking her ring on her right hand.

"Nothing happened, Your Highness.", he responds, folding his arms, "And I'm sure you can work up a good alibi."

She nods, intertwining her fingers and composing herself.

"I can. Thank you for your time, Link."

She walks to the door, pulling at it...and finding that it won't budge.

She pulls at it again, and again, her face showing a steadily growing frustration...

When he reaches over, over her shoulder, and undoes a small latch on the door.

"I lock it at night.", he says, "Never know what's out there."

She considers a retort, or a muttering...but knows that's the reaction he'd want from her. A justification for his...beliefs...about them. That they're really that close...

She yanks open the door, walking out, her face beat red as she hurries down the porch, Link skipping behind her until they reach the end of his garden.

She turns, quickly, folding her hands by her waist, smiling diplomatically.

"Thank you, again, for your time.", she says, "I hope to see you around."

"Same here, Your Highness.", he responds, "I'll be around if you need a shoulder to cry on."

He can see her hands tighten in their grip.

"Good day, Princess.", he says, bowing, "Have a safe trip home."

She sighs, turning sharply, and walks off, as he walks back to his house...

In the years since the rewriting of time, it simply faded.

The Temple of Time ended itself. A forest was created around it, and the walls simply crumbled.

Leaving, in its wake, a simple stone slab. Upon which is impaled a vine-encrusted sword.

And upon this sword, a bolt of unnatural lightning strikes....and a form of light appears at the base of the slab...

It flies across the field, through the small loops in the tomato plants, slicing right through a head of lettuce...before the arrow buries its head in the wooden fence pole, the wooden shaft shaking, slightly, before stilling itself.

Link whistles, holding the bow in one arm before removing another arrow from the quiver at his feet, standing at the edge of his garden as he fixes the arrow into place.

"Huh.", he says, "Just like riding a horse."

He pulls back, the bow's line creaking in protest as he quickly aims, and lets go.

The second arrow shoots out, following the exact same path...and splitting the first arrow in two.

"I must've been a pretty good rider, then.", he says, "Wow."

Something about it....something about seeing people from long ago makes him feel young again. It's been ten years since he even picked up his bow, or spent an hour sharpening the arrowheads.

He moved here for a reason...because it was in a few minutes walking distance from the Lon Lon Ranch. If he ever decided he wanted to court Malon...he could have done it. They didn't rewrite time that far back. They would've remembered him.

But he never took the chance. He never _wanted_ to...

Because Malon wasn't the one he wanted.

He sighs, pulling out another arrow from his quiver, aiming it towards the split arrow.

See if he can do this twice in a row...

Nina leaps out of her oversized chair as the door opens, running to the door and wrapping her arms around her mother.

Zelda smiles, lifting her up, kissing her daughter on the cheek as she hugs her tightly.

"Where've you been, Momma?", the child asks, "You nev' said where you'd be."

"I was with an old friend, Nina.", Zelda responds, carrying her over to the plush couch by the door and sitting down, "I was talking with him about Daddy."

"What'd you talk about?"

"A lot of things.", she says, running her fingers through her daughter's hair, "And we talked about you, to."

The little princess smiles, jumping about in her mother's arms.

"Really?"

"Really.", Zelda responds, "Now, what do you want to do, today?"

Nina purses her lips, looking down as her forehead screws in concentration.

It's moments like these that she reminds Zelda most of her husband...and it brings a slight pain to her heart...although, truth be told, Nina has been taking it best of all of them...

"I wanna go see him.", Nina says, looking up, beaming, smiling toothily from ear to ear.

"Meet...him?"

"Your friend, Momma."

Zelda can feel her stomach beginning to digest at the thought...it's not that she wonders what Link's reaction to Nina would be...she knows he hates her off the bat simply because of her parentage...it's that she wonders what _her_ reaction would be...

"Alright.", Zelda says, her voice slightly shaky, "Alright. But first we have lunch."

"But I already ate, Momma.", Nina says, slightly petulant.

"I know. But I haven't.", Zelda responds, smiling, "We'll go soon, sweetie, alright?"

"Alright."

Zelda smiles, standing up, Nina taking her hand as they walk back out the door...

The long, thin-bladed sword whips through the air as Link pivots, spinning about, swinging the sword with him and slicing through the wooden pole with one motion.

He sheathes the sword, swearing as he works his hands over the back of his hip. Nothing like a bit of practice after _nearly a decade_ to gauge just completely out of shape you are...

He unsheathes the sword, wiping the sweat from his brow, feeling the early-afternoon sun beating down on him as he moves into the shade of his house, grabbing a disc-shaped wooden shield and strapping it to his arm.

"Oookay...", he mutters, "Let's see..."

He skips forward, thrusting forward the shield, spinning and slicing with his sword.

He skips back, his right foot kicking, bringing his shield up to block and thrusting his sword out underneath.

He steps back, spinning and thrusting out his foot, swinging his sword down as he spins, again, swinging out the shield, spinning again into another kick...and promply collapsing to the ground, dropping the sword as he falls onto his hands and knees, shaking his head and rapidly blinking his eyes.

"Ow...", he mutters, "Okay..._that_ just makes me dizzy..."

He climbs back to his feet, sheathing the sword and unbuckling the scabbard, straightening out his light-blue tunic.

He's still trying to figure out _why_ he's gone on an all-out fitness craze.

Makes absolutely no sense to him. He sees Zelda for the first time in over ten years, and suddenly, he feels _young_ again?

He sighs, picking up his sword and shield, walking to his garden, and gets to work...

Malon smiles, hefting a bag of feed under her arm as she walks to the open field in front of the stables.

One of the horses, a little bit smaller than the others, with grey hair streaking some parts of her deep-reddish brown coat, neighs, trotting over.

"Hello, Epona.", she says, patting him on the nose, "How're you doing?"

The horse shakes her head up and down, trotting alongside Malon as she walks to the rest of the horses.

If anything, Epona kind of mystifies her. She's over twenty years old...but is still as healthy as a horse in it's prime. Most horses would have keeled over, by now...but not her.

Add to that the fact that she seems more intelligent...like she can perfectly understand everything humans say to her...and it gives them an oddity.

Which, in itself, isn't that bad. She's always been a good natured horse. And a fast one, two...

She turns at the sound of a slight rumbling, a few of the horses rearing up, backing away from the fences and the forest beyond.

"_hrrr...._"

She turns, dropping the feedbag...and sees it skittering from the forest.

Six feet tall at the slumped-over shoulder, its skin an ebon, insectoid armor...and its eyes glowing green slits.

It smiles, showing many, many rows of pearl-white teeth, razor sharp claws displayed as it flexes its hands...and eight others join it.

"Who...who are you?", she demands, backing away, "What do you want?"

One of them makes a clicking sound to another, the others emitting a slow, dry gurgle.

"_....food...pain...screams..._", it growls.

It licks its chitinous lips, its eyes flashing brightly.

"_...first...yours..._"

And with that, it leaps at her...

Chapter 4:

Ascendant

____________

Link looks up at the sound of the scream, dropping the lettuce head to the ground.

That voice...that was _Malon's_ voice...

He grabs his shield, strapping it to his arm, and his sword, turning to run to the sound...when he stops, turns, and heads back to his garden...

Malon swings the feedbag right into the monster's face, the insectoid beast choking on the oats, spitting them out as she whistles, sharply, the horses rearing up and running to the stables.

She hears some of them neighing in horror as the demons pursue them, taking down some of them, the rest escaping to the safety of the stable, the doors locking the moment they enter...except Epona, who the beasts are circling.

She turns, running to the house, yelling for Epona to follow her...when she turns, seeing the previously disabled monster bearing down on her, running on all fours, and leaping at her...

And promptly collapsing to the ground, an arrowhead sticking out of its chest.

He pulls another arrow from his quiver, pulling it back and letting it fly, one of the monsters screaming as the shaft penetrates its leg.

_Fourteen arrows._

Link grimaces at the thought of his quickly diminishing supply, running to the attack.

"Better chance if I'm closer...", he mutters.

Which he soon learns to regret....because he now has the monsters' undivided attention, ceasing their circling of Epona and the downed horses...and running for him.

He pulls out another arrow, as one of them goes into a surprisingly swift running leap, crossing the distance between them in seconds...

And receiving an arrow through its throat as a result, sputting as it rolls on the ground, and keels over, dead.

"Thirteen.", he says.

Another monster screams, stopping as an arrow goes through its shoulder, its scream cut short as a second arrow goes through its head, green-yellow blood coursing out as it collapses to the floor.

Another shaft takes out the lame monster's other leg, a third shaft through its chest and causing it to collapse, motionless, to the ground.

"Nine.", Link counts, pulling another arrow from his quiver, "And...six left...alright."

He leaps to his side, rolling as a monster leaps over him, the arrow flying and going through its chin, coming out the other side of its head.

He quickly climbs to his feet, pulling two arrows, pulling them back at the same time, and letting them fly, both arrows slicing through the sides of two monster's throats and making them scream, Link sending a second arrow through both their heads.

"Three.", he says, "And I've got four arrows left..."

He jumps back, firing off another arrow, right into the eye of a monster...and the thing keeps on coming, Link pulling another arrow and splitting the first, going deeper into the monster's head and stopping it in its tracks.

"Damn things won't stay down...", he mutters.

He sidesteps another one of them, pulling back an arrow and sending it through the side of the monster's head, out the other side.

He looks at it, for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"Saw a comedian do that, once.", he says, "Nice gag."

He turns at the sound of the growl, seeing the last monster broken from the pack...and sprinting right towards Malon, who's already by Epona's side.

Link pulls out his last arrow, letting it fly with a quick aim...and the arrow barely misses, impaling itself on a fence pole.

"Son of a....", he says, gritting his teeth, "Malon! Behind you!"

She turns at the sound of her name....and freezes, seeing the beast bearing down on her.

He grinds his teeth, grabbing at his empty quiver, guessing he doesn't have time to run the distance...and looks at his round, disc-shaped shield.

"You're gonna hate me in the morning for this...", he mutters, and undoes the clasp.

He grabs it in one hand, yelling as he heaves it forward.

It flies, spinning, crossing the distance in just over a second...

And slams into the side of Malon's head, the woman not even emitting a sound, before collapsing, unconscious, on her side...and right out of the leaping demon's path.

"Epona!", Link screams, "_KICK!_"

The horse neighs in acknowledgement, rearing back...and slamming a hoof into the monster's head, shattering it, the headless husk collapsing, dead, to the ground.

Link looks at the last corpse, and smiles, relieved.

"Good horsey."

The metal-trimmed boots stomp along the carpetted hall, the armored, young, dark haired man stopping in front of the particular double door, standing stock still.

He waits for a few moments, before it opens, revealing a quickly surprised Princess Zelda Hyrule.

"Garrison.", she says, "Is there a problem?"

The leader of the Knights of Hyrule goes down to one knee, bowing his head.

"We've had reports of a monster attack," he says, "The monsters were reported as none so far classified, Your Emminence."

"'None so far classified'?"

"Indeed. The King is unavailable, so I was directed to report this to you."

"Where was the attack?", she asks, "And when?"

"Our scouts reported quickly.", he responds, "But they did not have the strength to engage these enemies. The Lon Lon Ranch. We do not expect survivors."

Zelda keeps her face completely straight at the mention of the name. The Lon Lon Ranch....Link _was_ connected to that place. She remembers that if she ever _considered_, in her _wildest dreams_, allowing him to court her, the daughter would have been her main rival...

"I'll go there.", she says.

"Your Emminence?"

"I'm taking my daughter to meet someone who lives in the area. Send some men to investigate if you want, but I'll be there first.", she responds, "And I can take care of myself, Garrison."

"As...you wish, Your Emminence."

He rises to his feet, backing away slightly, and turns and walks away.

Epona nudges Malon, making her groan, her hand instinctively reaching for the pronounced bump on the side of her head.

Link watches her, walking to the first downed monster, the arrow still sticking out of its back.

"Well," he says, "Waste not, want not."

He grips the shaft, gritting his teeth as he pulls...and yanks it clean out, the green-yellow blood sliding off like water.

He tosses the arrow into his quiver, climbing to his feet as he walks over to Malon, to retrieve his shield...

When he hears a rumbling behind him.

He turns, unsheathing his sword and swinging, and sending the blade digging into the neck of the risen monster, the chest wound healed completely.

The monster snarls, its eyes flashing before it slams its head into Link's stomach, sending him off his feet, onto his back on the ground.

The monster is on top of him, its claws digging into his right arm, talons digging into his legs, making him scream as he clamps the beast's mouth shut, his other hand grabbing the hilt of his sword.

He brings his knee up into the monster's stomach, scraping his knee and having no effect, the claws on the monster's other hand extending fully...and each claw is rouchly the size of one of Link's own fingers.

He pulls the blade from the monster's neck, swinging it horizontally to deflect the monster's attack.

He brings his other foot up, into the monster's crotch, the beast growling, freezing as the wind is knocked out of it.

"Well," Link growls, "We know you're male."

He brings both feet up, slamming them into the monster's stomach, pushing it off him as he climbs to his feet.

The monster growls, baring its impressive teeth, circling around Link as Link's wounded arm hangs limply by his side, his other hand holding the sword.

"I...", he growls, "Have had...enough...of you!"

He brings his foot up, into the monster's jaw, making it grunt and scream as it bites off its own tongue.

Link steps forward, pivoting, spinning and swinging the sword down.

The blade cleaves the demon's head cleanly from its shoulders, the beast collapsing, dead, to the ground.

Link flips the sword in his hand, thrusting it back into his scabbard...and winces, biting his lip, as the pain burns through his arm, and through his legs.

_Poison...the thing's claws are poisoned..._

He whistles with his good hand, Epona neighing, trotting over to him, bending down as Link climbs onto her, carrying the head of the last monster.

"Good girl.", he says, "Home, Epona. Follow my lead."

Epona neighs in agreement, and takes off in the direction Link orders...

The pain steadily grows worse in the minute it takes Epona to run to Link's house, Link slowly climbing off, steadily regaining his footing as he pats the horse on the nose.

"Get back home, girl.", he says, "Malon's going to worry."

The horse nods, stroking his hand with her nose, before turning and trotting away.

Link sighs, gritting his teeth at another rush of pain, shakily, hurryingly walking through his garden, climbing up the porch and bracing himself against the doorway as he drops the decapitated head.

Sweat beads on his forehead, the entire right arm of his tunic stained with red-and-green, his eyes bloodshot as he surveys the interior of his house.

He limps across the livingroom, grabbing the tunic and throwing it off, unbuckling the fasteners of his slacks and throwing them aside, bracing with both hands against a cabinet filled with oddly-colored bottles.

His breath is rapid, his heart sounding like its ready to burst out of his chest as he moves his fingers along a row of bottles, finally finding one filled with an indescent green liquid.

He tears off the cork, tossing it away as he lifts the bottle and puts it to his lips, drinking its contents as the blook trickles down his right arm, and down to his knees.

The blood stops, retreating to the exit wounds, the wounds closing up as Link finishes the potion, the wounds closing into pronounced scars as he sets down the empty bottle.

He clenches his eyes shut, grinding his teeth as a new pain shoots through his body, his fingers leaving defined marks in the wood as he supresses the scream.

He stumbles back, over to the couch, making a note in his quickly clouding mind about burning the clothes, bracing against the couch as a final, dull pain works its way through him.

He collapses, groaning, over the back and onto the cushions of the couch, unconscious before he even hits the small pillow by the armrest.

Malon sits up, groaning loudly, shakily climbing to her feet as she feels the pronounced, painful bump on the side of her head.

She turns at the sound of the slamming door, seeing her father walk out, as she braces one hand against the fence, her fingers brushing against the embedded arrow.

"Malon!", Talon says, quickly running to her, "What happened?!"

"Some...things...attacked the ranch.", she responds, rubbing her temples, "I think three of the horses are gone...and I can't find Epona."

That comment is answered by a neigh, the two turning...and seeing the prize horse trotting from the distance, stopping right in front of them.

Malon smiles, shakily, patting the horse on the nose...before nearly collapsing again.

"Malon...", Talon says, "Are you hurt?"

"Ye...yeah...", she responds, "Someone saved us...and brained me at the same time, to get me out of the way...ow..."

He looks down, seeing the circular, wooden shield sitting by them...and the corpses of nine very unfamiliar-looking creatures lying around the field.

Epona neighs, trotting back to the other horses...who are gathering around her. Listening to her.

"Well, let's get that looked at.", Talon says, placing his hand on Malon's shoulder, "And let's see just who tried to take our horse..."

It doesn't take her long to realize something isn't right.

Zelda sees the tracts of red on the ground in front of the house. Sees the door jarred slightly open. Sees an arrow embedded on one of the fence poles.

"Nina," she says, "Could you wait in the garden?"

"Why, Momma?"

"Because I want to talk with my friend, first."

Nina nods, beaming, walking off into what must be Link's potato crop...

Zelda sighs, straightening out her light pink-and-white dress, fixing her collar.

She walks down the path, climbing up the stairs, walking through the door and closing it behind her...

And sees a disembodied head of an unfamiliar beast on the floor in front of her.

She gasps, instinctively kicking it away, the head rolling and resting under a wooden table by the couch...which is when she sees an even more disturbing sight.

Link, passed out on his couch, in only his shorts.

She strides over, fuming...and sees fresh, bright-red scars on his right arm and his legs. Encrusted blood on his arm.

He's obviously been through a very, very bloody fight...and she's not sure if he _won_ it, either...

She slowly, carefully touches his worn, still warm hand, feeling the intentations where he gripped his bow-string, or the impressions left by the hilt of his sword.

She sighs, sitting on his table, folding her hands in her lap.

She will admit this much...he _is_ attractive. If anything, his life of farming has made him into an excellent physical specimen, almost perfectly filling out the stereotype of tall, dark, and handsom-

She shakes her head, apalled at the thought.

If she continues having fancies like that, she'll start to believe he was _right_...and that would be _unthinkable!_

She reaches over, touching one of the pronounced scars...

And his eyes snap open.

She jumps, standing up, regaining her composure in less than a second.

"Good," she says, "You're up. Nina wants to see you."

He says nothing, watching her, his eyes blinking, irregularly, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Look," she says, "You don't want to meet her, I don't want her to meet you. I think you can understand why I think you would be a bad influence on her."

He slowly sits up, staring at her as she begins to pace, the small heels under her dress clicking slightly on the wood floor.

"Link, you hate her father, you probably hate me.", she continues, "I can't have that sort of person...influencing...my daughter. She looks up to who you _used_ to be. Not who you are...I don't want to shatter that illusion."

His chest begins shaking, lowering his head, a slight smile, creeping onto his face.

"Link?", she asks, her face conveying her displeasure, her hands on her hips, "Link, are you even listening? Say something!"

His smile becomes wider, his right hand gripping the armrest on the couch.

He throws his head back...and laughs. A wild, insane laugh, tears flowing from his eyes as his bare feet kick at the base of the couch.

Her cheeks are burning as she walks over, grabbing his head and turning him to face her.

"What are you doing?!", she demands, "Link, what is the matter with-"

Her tirade is cut short as his hands grab hers, pulling them towards him as he stands.

One hands grabs her waist, his other grabbing the back of her head, as he pulls her to him...and kisses her.

And oddly enough, she finds herself almost returning the kiss....


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5:

Problematic People

________________

She can feel his hand through her white and pink, buttoned and proper gown, his fingers digging into her waist, his other hand on the back of her head, and his lips against hers.

Her hands, spasming from the sudden shock...slowly move onto his bare shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

Zelda's often wondered what this would be like. Wondered it only on odd moments, when she had nothing else to think about, when she didn't have anything else she wanted to think about...

All of a sudden, what's probably _his_ greatest fantasy...and one of her minor ones...is being enacted right here...in his living room...with her daughter outside.

He pulls her back, releasing from the kiss, his eyes still wild, unfocused, his mouth a wild grin, his hand going from her head and reaching for the collar of her blouse.

Her hand grabs his, her other hand slapping him, hard, across the face.

His eyes blink, rapidly, focusing, his face composing itself...before he collapses onto the couch, holding his head.

"Don't you _EVER_," she growls, "_EVER_ do that again!!"

He groans, rubbing his eyes, coughing and shuddering, slightly.

"Yeah...yeah....thanks."

Her cheeks are bright red, her body shaking with rage...and something else...

"The...the potion.", he says, "The green potion. Cures poisons, heals wounds.... and kind makes you loopy."

"How...so?", she demands, through gritted teeth.

"Powerful pain killer. Shuts down your sense of pain...and your inhibitions."

She takes a deep breath, clenching her delicate hands into fists, smoothing out her hair.

"Then this won't happen again?", she asks.

"Yeah...won't happen again.", he mutters, "Not if you have your way..."

He runs his hands through his hair, groaning out a breath.

"So...what did you want to talk about?", he asks.

She turns, folding her hands in front of her, standing stock still.

"Nina wants to see you."

He turns, screwing his face in a reasonable facsimile of confusion.

"Nina...your daughter?"

"Yes. You can say no and we can leave."

"Say...no? Let me get dressed, first."

She sighs, walking over to the thrown aside tunic behind the couch.

She reaches for it...only for her hand to be gripped by his, Link pulling her from it.

"Don't," he says, his face uncharacteristically stern, "Touch that."

"Why?"

"The...things...I fought...they have poisoned claws. I'll have to burn those."

He lets go of her hand, grabbing a poker by the door, lifting up the two pieces of clothing and tossing them into the fireplace.

"I'll burn them tonight.", he says, "So...Nina wants to see me?"

"She wants to meet Momma's friend.", she responds, shaking her head, "Link...please, don't see her."

He turns to her as he walks to his bed, reaching under it and pulling out a small chest.

"Why?", he asks, undoing the lock and pulling out a grey tunic and black slacks, "She seems eager enough."

"Link, you hate her father. You hate me."

He bolts up, kicking the chest back under the bed as he crosses the distance, grabbing her arms and sitting her down on the couch.

"Never say that!", he snaps.

He releases her arms as he walks back to the bed, pulling on the slacks and throwing on the tunic, buckling his belt as he sits down and pulls over his boots.

"I don't hate you, Princess.", he says, breaking the awkward silence, "I resent you, yeah. But I don't hate you."

She stands up, slowly, walking over to the bed, a neutral look on her face.

"Link, we haven't talked for years."

"Because we were both busy.", he responds, "And because you never told anyone about our little adventure."

He laces and ties the boots, standing up, his face completely neutral.

"Well," he says, "Where is she?"

"Outside, placing in the garden.", she responds, "I should head over to the Lon Lon Ranch. There was an attack."

"I know. That's where I got my new scars.", he says, walking to the door, "I'll go with you. I still need to get my shield back."

The green eyes flash with a tinge of anger, the scene fading out in the sphere before him.

"So...the fallen Hero this one be.", the being mutters, "And slain the lowborn, this we see. Up the ante to succeed, we must. For I fear this one has the Triad's trust."

The skittering beings cackle in agreement, as another number of them disappear...

"She took it well."

Zelda turns to him as they walk across the field seperating his house and the Lon Lon ranch, her fingers intertwining.

"I told her to stay in the garden while you and I went to the ranch.", she responds, "She'll be there when we get back."

"Tell her anything else?"

"No."

He nods, his hands in his pockets, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He knows her well enough to know that she's not lying. That and his hearing good enough to pick up a tell-tale shaking in her voice if she was.

Which he _has_ picked up, every now and again...

"So...who decided?", he asks, breaking the silence.

"Decided what?"

"To have the kid later than normal.", he responds.

She turns to him, her face neutral, but with the slightest hints of annoyance.

"Link, this isn't something I want to talk about.", she says, lowly.

"Princess, it's common for couples in Hyrule to have children early on.", he says, folding his arms, "You were twenty eight before you had Nina. Was it a conscious decision, or..."

"Link, that is none of your business!", she snaps, stopping.

He stops, as well, scratching the side of his head as the anger drains from her cheeks.

He shrugs, sighing.

"Fine.", he responds, "Guess it isn't."

He turns back in the direction of the ranch, continuing his walking.

She clenches her fists, walking with swift strides and catching up with him.

"It wasn't my choice.", she says, "It was Jacob's."

"Jacob?", he asks, and then nods, "Your husband, right. And your decision?"

"Is none of your business.", she responds, "He didn't want to have children until later. He didn't think he'd have the time to spare."

He nods, smiling slightly.

"Yeah....yeah, I guess."

"Guess what?", she asks.

"Same decision I'd make."

"So now you're comparing yourself with my husband?"

He shrugs, smiling slightly.

"Automatic response.", he responds, "You get to hate a person less when you know more about him."

She says nothing, continuing to walk beside him...and smiles, slightly.

"Thank you.", she says.

"For what?"

"For actually putting forth an effort.", she responds, smiling, "I know I wouldn't have. I would have just kept hating you."

He shakes his head, sighing.

"Zelda...I know you'd be there if my wife just died.", he says, "I'll be there, to."

She closes her eyes, shaking her head slightly, moving slightly closer to him.

Her hands seperate, one hand straying towards his, as she smiles, turning to face him...

And he hears a sharp whirring.

"Zelda, _down!_"

He dives, taking her down with him, when a wooden, large disc flies past where his head was, slamming into a nearby tree and bouncing, falling to the ground.

"How'd you like it, you bastard?!", a painfully familiar female voice demands.

He looks up...and sees Malon standing there, a bandage wrapped around her head...and looking rather angry.

He looks down, seeing Zelda, beat red, her hair completely loose, lying under him.

_Nice one, Link. You want to give them a **really** good reason to kill you?_

He quickly rolls off, climbing to his feet and dusting off his slacks as he takes Zelda's hand, helping her up.

"Nice to see you to, Malon."

Malon squints, stepping forward...and freezes, mouth agape.

"...Link?", she asks, smiling slightly, "Is that you?"

"In the flesh and with less of a headache than you were planning.", he responds, and smiles, sheepishly, "Um...sorry."

"You brained me with your _shield_, you insensitive jerk!", she growls, striding over to him.

"It was that or watch you get gutted! I think I made the better choice!"

"Well, maybe you should make it a point to _hit what you aim for!_", she yells, jabbing him in the shoulder with her finger.

"This from the person who's combat response is to _freeze in terror?!_"

Their bickering is interrupted by the sound of Zelda sharply clearing her throat, clenching her hands together, both of them turning to her as she gets their attention...and Malon quickly stepping back, bowing slightly.

"Y-your Highness!", she says, swallowing her dry throat, "I'm...I-I'm sorry..."

Zelda blows a loose tuft of hair from her eyes, pulling back her hair and refixing in her pin.

"Ms. Lon, I'm here about the attack on your ranch.", she says, "Shall we go?"

Malon nods, turning to Link.

He raises both hands, shaking his head.

"I'm just getting my shield.", he says, "I'll be at my house. See you later, Your Worship."

He walks over, grabbing his shield and continuing to walk back the way he came.

Zelda sighs, folding her arms and turning to Malon.

Malon nods, gesturing forward, and leads her down the path...

"Hn...women. Probably talking about me right now."

Link chuckles as he walks down the path, his house coming into view over the horizon.

"Yeah, this was a greaaaat day.", he continues, "Great work, Link. You completely humiliated yourself in front of two of the four women you'd ever have a chance with. Now I just need to accidentally set fire to the Great Deku Tree and piss in the Zora lake and I'll be completely fated to die a virgin."

He groans, loudly, walking through his gate and tossing his shield onto the porch. He turns as the tomato plants ruffle...and he sees Nina peeking out, staring at him.

"Hi.", he says, smiling slightly.

"Hi.", she responds, neutrally.

They stand there, silently, for a few moments, he at the edge of the garden, she standing in the middle of his plants, parts of her dress smudged in tomato seeds.

"I'm Mom's friend.", he says.

"I know."

"I was also the guy in the library a couple nights ago."

"I know that, to."

He raises an eyebrow, burying his hands in his pockets.

"Smart.", he says, "Don't worry, I don't bite. I was just...borrowing a book."

"And then Momma beat you silly."

He raises a finger to give out a retort...and stops, his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah...", he says, "Yeah, she did."

He folds his arms, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"By the by," he says, "My name's Link."

"Same one in Momma's stories?"

He smiles, squatting down to look her in the eye.

"Well, that depends on who you ask.", he says, "I'm not exactly a well-known legend."

"Really?"

"Yep. Your Mom and I are the only ones who know, and it's our secret."

"Really?"

"Yep, and your secret to.", he responds, smiling, returning her wide smile, "So...she ever tell you about me and the big, bad wizard?"

"So...", Malon says, folding her hands together, exiting the clearing as she and Zelda come in view of the ranch, "So...are you and Link..."

"No!", Zelda quickly snaps, a slight flush of red coming to her cheeks.

Malon silently looks her over, pursing her lips.

"Of course.", she says, "Well, the attack was less severe than it would have been if Link didn't come to our rescue...again...and we only lost three horses. Still, it wasn't pleasant and it'll hurt the ranch."

"I see. What have you done with the monster remains?"

"We'll burn them.", Malon responds, leading Zelda to and through the front gate of the ranch, "The exoskeleton doesn't lend itself to food."

"We'll need one of the corpses.", Zelda says, "From what I've been told, these monsters have never been seen before. The castle seers will need to study one."

Malon nods, as Epona trots over, nodding in Zelda's direction.

"Well, that should be everything.", Malon says, stroking the horse's nose, "Do you need anything else, Your Highness?"

"No, Ms. Lon. Good day.", Zelda says, walking back through the gate, and begins walking back the way she came...

The exoskeleton-covered head of one of the demons collapses upon itself as the booted foot steps upon it.

A black cloak falls to just above his heel, jagged, taloned grey hands shimmering with power.

The corpses of the monsters lie around his feet, the landscape a barren field, the sky grey and gold above them.

The final living monster skitters from side to side, baring its impressive teeth, its claws extending and retracting.

"**_Begone_**.", the man's voice hisses, "**_You have no place in my land._**"

"_...power...master....demands...._"

"**_Then your master is a fool._**", he growls, "**_I am the only allowed the Golden Power. You are nothing in this realm._**"

He slowly removes the hood, revealing the dark red hair, sharply pointed ears, and distinct, aristocratic nose.

And burning black eyes.

"_...master...demands..._"

The man slowly raises his hand. The monster gurgles, gripping its throat as it's lifted off the ground, off its feet.

"**_I am Gannon. Weilder of the Triforce and King of Evil._**", he states, "**_If your master desires my power...he can come and try to take it himself._**"

He closes his hand. The demon screams as its exoskeleton collapses, green and yellow pouring from the body before it falls to the ground.

Gannon snorts, the monsters melting with a wave of his hand, and turns to walk away...

Chapter 6:

Reintroductions

_____________

She and Link are not involved. They are _not_ involved. They kissed, yes, but that was solely due to his dementia after drinking the green potion to heal his wounds and tend to the poison...

And for some reason, Zelda found her chest clenching when she saw those horrible scars on him...from saving the lives of the people on the ranch, and saving them from those horrible beasts...

She shakes her head, clenching her fists. She and Link are _not_ involved. She doesn't love him. She never did. She saw him as a friend, she was grateful to him for saving her life, and everyone else's...

And for some reason, she felt some sort of...relief...when she found out he never married. Never even courted, or dated anyone else...

She found herself calmed at even the most outrageous of his acts whenever he flashed that slight, sheepish smile...

And most importantly...she felt _good_ when he showed sympathy towards her, because of her status as a widow...

She grits her teeth, shaking her head firmly as she walks the path between the ranch and Link's house.

He believes they're meant to be together. That they were destined to fall in love. She, of course, knows that that's ridiculous. Jacob was her true love. She loved him completely, selflessly, unconditionally. She loves Nina with all her heart and soul...

And yet, she smiles at the thought of Link carrying around the little girl on his shoulder, playing with her and comforting her, scolding her and praising her...raising her like a father.

"Like a _god_father.", she reminds herself, out loud.

She and Link are not involved. She and Link are not involved. She and Link are not involved...which is when she hears Nina's shriek.

Her face goes ashen in stark terror, Zelda breaking into a sprint at the sound...

Nina shrieks in laughter as Link leaps off the porch, a large stick in one hand, his shield in the other, gracefully landing on the wooden railing on the steps.

"And we made it just in time!", he says, "Me and Zelda, with the Sages behind us, watching as the castle came tumbling down. Of course, mainly thanks to my help. The big, bad wizard may have been beaten, but he sure didn't want us to leave any time soon."

"And what happened to the wizard?", Nina asks, propping herself up onto one of the porch chairs.

"Well," Link says, hopping off the rail, "Seems the wizard wasn't done just yet. Just when we thought we were done, and could go home..."

He jumps back, looking up theatrically.

"When a great dragon rose up from the rubble!", he declares, "Gannondorf used a portion of his power to change himself into a massive beast, and he was going to try to get us back for his defeat!"

He throws away the stick, stepping back.

"Gannondorf threw away my sword, and trapped me in a dome with him," he says, "And he was rampaging all over the place. Things looked _grim..._"

"So how'd you win?"

"Well," he says, and picks up a larger stick, "Always go into a fight prepared, I always say. I had ol'Biggeron's sword on me. So I started hitting him with the sword, again and again, buying me the time I needed."

He swings the stick at nothing, but high up, to show just how much taller his opponent was.

"And we went at it for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes," he says, "Until Zelda broke the barrier with her powers, and the sages pinned Gannon with their powers."

He grabs the smaller stick, backing away.

"I got back my trusty Master Sword," he says, "And I stood over Gannon."

He leaps back, onto one of the pikes at the corner of his garden, Nina watching him, jumping up and down with anticipation.

"And," Link continues, "With Gannon pinned, and the Master Sword in my hand, I raised it, and-"

"And what?"

He turns at the sound of the familiar voice, quickly balancing himself on a single foot.

Zelda is standing there, arms folded, a look of neutral disapproval on her face.

"And...scolded him severely to let him learn his lesson with no violence whatsoever.", he sheepishly responds, before losing his footing, yelling as he falls to the ground.

He looks up, lying on the soil, part of his boot still stuck on the fencepole, seeing Zelda looking down at him.

"_This_ is how you entertain my daughter?", she asks.

He smiles, sheepishly, sitting up as Nina walks down the path to the gate.

"No fair, Momma!", she says, "He was about to tell me how he slayed the dragon!"

Zelda looks down at him, then back to her daughter, completely expressionless.

"I'll tell you some other time.", Link responds, "Maybe when your Mom takes her time getting back."

"I heard Nina scream.", Zelda says, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", Nina says, smiling widely, "Unca Link was just telling me about the big, bad wizard."

"I...see."

Zelda turns back to link, undecided as to whether she should smile or scold him...

"Well, we should be heading back.", she says, taking Nina's hand, furrowing her brow at the tomato stains, "Good day, Link."

"See you around, Your Highness.", Link says, climbing to his feet, and smiling, widely, at Nina, "And a pleasure making your acquaintance, Princess."

Nina smiles, nodding, Zelda swallowing a retort before walking off, Nina with her.

He watches them disappear into the distance, folding his arms and leaning against the fencepole.

Cute kid.

Maybe he doesn't hate her parents, after all.

He actually got some work done. He's congratulating himself for that one. Still had her on his mind. The Princess...and the kid.

The daughter he should have had.

He fixes the last of his tomato crops, repositioning themselves on their individual poles, reminding himself why he never had kids while surveying what was, hours ago, a tangled mess of plants.

Life at Hyrule Castle must be _really_ boring. He's glad he doesn't raise livestock, or he'd have to count lambs.

He walks back into the house when he's done, washing his hands in a bucket of water in his kitchen. He pulls over a basket of crops he picked earlier that day, pulling off parts of lettuce and chopping tomatoes for tonight's modest fare.

He made himself a simple salad, with some bits left over from last night's roast thrown in for flavor, cleaning his dishes and putting them away, sitting on his couch and reading a book he picked up(legally) the other day...

Which is when someone knocks on his door.

He sighs, closing the book, standing up and walking to the door.

He unlocks it, opens it...and finds Malon standing there, a fresh bandage on her head, a moderate smile on her face.

"If this is about giving me a headwound, I keep a hammer by my bed.", he says.

"Smart, Link.", she says, "Don't worry. I don't want payback. I wanted to thank you for saving the ranch, today."

"I live in the neighborhood. It was nothing."

"Those things downed horses, Link. You saved my life. Twice."

"And brained you."

"_And_ brained me, yes," she says, sighing, "....but it was because my combat response is to 'freeze in terror'....you've got me right on that one."

He folds his arms, smiling slightly.

"Okay...if this isn't about me knocking you unconscious with my shield...why are you here?"

She sighs, closing her eyes, smirking slightly.

"My dad's grateful for what you did.", she says, "So am I. Epona's yours if you want her, just like we promised twenty five years ago."

He shakes his head, leaning against the door.

"I don't need a horse. I'm happy the way things are. I don't need something to take care of, at this point."

"Alright. Then I've got a question.", she says, "I want an honest answer, straight from the horse's mouth...is anything happening between you and the Princess?"

He freezes at that question. It's the _last_ thing he expected her to ask, in all honesty...and something he hasn't been trying to think of, for the night...

"No.", he finally says, "We're friends."

"Could've fooled me."

"She's not my type.", he lies, "We're too different for that sort of thing...besides, she's married."

"Aristocrats are one half of every scandal. It's a peasant that's the other half."

"You have the disposition of a gossip, Malon."

She laughs, unfolding her arms, clenching her hands together at her waist, smiling widely.

"You've changed, Link."

"So have you.", he says, "You've grown up well."

"I've had good people raising me. How about you?"

"I left the Kokiri when I turned twenty two. I grew up. Went into farming. I live off the land, now."

"And I'm still working with my father on the ranch.", Malon says, "Looks like we're stillin pretty similar situations. We're having dinner at the ranch. Would you like to join us?"

He sighs, shaking his head.

"Sorry. I've got an early morning tomorrow and I already ate.", he says, "Good night, Malon."

She sighs, stepping back.

"Fine. See you around, Link.", she says, walking down the steps.

He watches as she walks out the gate before closing the door.

He closes his eyes, leaning against the door, looking up and letting out a relieved breath.

He took care of his normal daily duties at his farm. Watering the garden, fixing the plants, making sure nothing came during the bump of the night.

He went to town a little later...and found, to his surprise something...well, surprising.

Zelda had announced the death of her husband. Announced that he died seven days ago in an accident while saving lives.

Saved the ugly details she told him...

And, naturally, when he visited Alk's bar, he heard the usual undesirables making the usual lewd comments now that she was available, again.

If he wasn't a calm, collected person, he'd be proving another one of his stories to Alk. Especially the one about him and the group of moblins that looked at him wrong.

He decided to walk around the upper-class part of town, hearing the news that there's already suitors after Zelda's hand. It must be the reason she wanted to delay the announcement. Wanted the body to cool before having to fend off the greedy little bastards...

The sun is high in the sky, about early-to-mid afternoon by the time he reaches the castle. Naturally, he knows he doesn't have a chance of getting in. And he has to wait until night to break in...but he doesn't figure any reason that he should.

He simply stands there, hands in his pockets, the tower which he remembers housing the apartments. More importantly, her quarters...and he simply stands there, for a long while.

He wonders if she saw him. If she did, she'd give no sign. He can't imagine she _told_ anyone that she went to see him, yesterday...nah. She was there because she had to go to the Lon Lon Ranch.

Nothing to do with him at all.

He sighs, shrugging, turning about, clicking his shoes on the ground as he begins his long trek back home...

_"It's always hard to understand why things turn out the way they do," the tall, golden skinned being says, "Even Gods have little to do with mortal fate and mortal actions. Only God has such control."_

Link shakes his head, staring at the magnificent, androgynous being...not being. A god. One of the three gods of the Triad, or something else...

"You doubt yourself," the being continues, its skin turning silver, its voice compassionate, "And in that doubt you may lose your one chance with the one you care for. For despite any indifference, your love is shared. It is only the doubt that you both feel that stands in the way of your lives together. Put aside your doubt. Both of you. Let yourselves know what the other feels. Only then can you know fufillment."

Link shakes his head, seeing the landscape swirling about him, becoming a mixture of all the places he's been, and seen...in both this timeline and the last one...

He turns, his mind wandering with the mention of the other person here...and his hand touches a curl of her golden hair...

"But still," the being says, its skin changing to platinum, "Such concerns must be set aside for continued existence. A great, terrible threat comes, Hero of Time...and chosen of our Power...one that even we doubt you will outlive. That is why we must interfere. And we must forbode that the answer will be found in the most unlikely of places. The most horrid of circumstances. And as these threats will bear down, you must mature. Rise to the challenge. Put aside old hates and fears...for fear leads to doubt. Doubt will lead to failure."

The being leans down, its mere, flowing face taller than Link.

"Failure," it finishes, "Will lead to the death of All Things."

Link jumps, sitting up on his bed, his breathing slow and steady...and he finds that his hair is now matted to his head. He's covered in sweat, shaking slightly.

A dream. Just a bad, and very strange dream...

He falls back onto his bed, resting his head on his pillow, laying there in his slacks, his covers covering barely his legs as he simply watches the ceiling, trying to return to his dreams...and he slowly looks to the window as someone knocks on the door.

He lights a match, igniting the lamp by his bed, climbing off the bed as the remainder of the house is lit by the moonlight filtered through the windows.

He walks to the door, opening it...and sees a shaking, worried Zelda standing there, looking down.

She looks up, matching her eyes with his, clenching her hands in the slight opening in her grey-black cloak.

"Zelda.", he says, "It's late."

She bites her lip, closing her eyes, tears forming at their edges.

"My daughter can't stop thinking about you.", she says, her voice shaking.

He groans, shaking his head, looking down as he backs away, letting her walk through the door...

And she grabs his hand, turning her to him, her face inching towards his.

He looks into her eyes, seeing something he's never hoped he'd see before, her other hand resting on his shoulder.

Their lips are inches from each other, the smell of her own fearful, dream-borne sweat in his nose, when she speaks her next words, barely a choked whisper.

"And I couldn't stop thinking about you, either..."


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 7:

Reconciliation

_____________

Garrison stands, feet side-to-side, hands clasped together as the robed man walks around the two prone, ebon-scaled corpses.

"Professor," he says, "Have you classified them, yet?"

"No...", the aged man responds, "No...these are like nothing I have ever seen, before."

He pries open the mouth of the beast with a pair of pliers, shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut at the stench.

"Horrid things...", he says, "Hm...no signs of blood loss or brain bleeding..."

He closes the jaw.

"Amazing...like they weren't even dead.", he says, "Good thing we got these two before they burned them...these are unique specimens indeed..."

It's something he's never imagined could happen.

Zelda was..._is_ here, her lips moments away from his, her eyes burning with longing for him.

Link knows this is what he's always wanted. He's wanted her to admit that there is a chance, an ember that could be fanned into a flame, a love that fate itself mandated to be...

But he knew it was wrong.

He backs away, his hand on her cheek, keeping her in place, her eyes opening...and closing, as she looks down, biting her lower lip.

"Why are you here?", he asks, slowly, not sure whether to be angry or disappointed, "The truth, this time."

"I...I don't know, anymore.", she says, "My daughter looks up to you. Not who you used to be. Who you _are_."

"Zelda...I'm sorry. This has to be making this complicated..."

She pushes him away, clenching her fists, her eyes red with worry and a familiar lack of sleep.

"You're damned _right_ it does!", she snaps, "My daughter's in _love_ with you, damn you!"

She unclenches her fists, tears forming in her eyes.

"And...I think I'm in love with you, to.", she whimpers.

They stands there, for a moment, saying nothing.

He reaches out, taking her hand, pulling her with him over to his couch and sitting her down, sitting next to her.

"Zelda," he says, "I...look, this isn't right."

"My daughter wants you as a father.", she responds, biting her lip, wringing her hands, "I'll do anything for my daughter, Link. You should know that, by now."

He nods, sighing, placing his hand on hers.

"I...Zelda...", he says, and shakes his head, "I don't believe I'm saying this...but we shouldn't. No, we definitely shouldn't."

"Link, I'm ready to bed you because it would make my daughter happy.", she says, completely straight faced, her hands trembling under his.

_Isn't this what you wanted?_, the little voice inside his head...and the lower portions of his body...asks, _She's here. She's ready to give herself to you. This is what you've been dreaming about since you reached puberty, Link!_

"No.", he says, standing up.

He walks over to the kitchen, reaching under the cabinet and taking out a bottle.

She watches him as he takes a pair of glasses, tossing some ice into them from the icebox.

"Fruit juice.", he says, "Usually gives me cramps if I drink them at night...but I'm getting the feeling that I'm not going to sleep, tonight."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here.", she says.

She makes no move to stand up.

He walks over, placing the glasses on the table in front of them, pouring the juice into the glasses and handing one to her.

She takes a sip, her hands still trembling.

"I...I thought you would go for the offer the moment I said it.", she says, "Why?"

"It was...it was just wrong."

"I never thought you'd turn me down.", she says, "You've been doing nothing but making advances on me since we saw each other."

He nods, taking a sip from his juice.

"Your husband's not even a week dead."

"You think I don't _know_ that?!", she demands, incensed...and then quieting, tears becoming apparent in her eyes, "Dammit...dammit, I hate this...everything's just coming apart at the seems..."

He reaches over, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Zelda...I'm sorry. You really loved him, didn't you?"

She nods, saying nothing, holding back her sobs.

He takes the cup from her hands, placing it on the table, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she collapses into his arms. He presses his lips against her soft, unbound hair, rubbing his hands on her back as he lets her cry in his arms...

The aged man folds back an ebon shell, seeing the soft-white flesh underneath, the protruding veins running along the skin.

"Amazing.", he says, Garrison watching on, "Commander...this is incredible. The circulatory system seems more effective than anything I've ever seen..."

"Good to know, doctor.", Garrison says, "How easy are they to kill?"

"Not particularly hard...", the aged man says, walking over, grabbing the arrow burrowed into the beast's head and yanking it out, "After all, a farmer killed this one with a single arrow through the head. Nothing to worry about."

He tosses aside the arrow, moving over to the other beast...

"...and I was barely twenty one when he began to court me. He wasn't one of those extraordinarily romantic people. But he was handsome. Intelligent. Had a good heart...unlike too many of the men trying to court me."

Link nods, playing with the strands of gold hair as Zelda lies across his lap, lying on his couch, her head resting on her folded hands as she tells her tale.

"It...was quick.", she continues, "We married when I was twenty two. His family was not particularly powerful or wealthy...but I insisted. My father agreed, and he agreed to the marriage. Naturally, his parents were ecstatic. Not every day that your second born son marries into the royal family."

"And you two?", Link asks, raising an eyebrow, "How were you two with all of it?"

"Well...we were so much in love we didn't care about anyone else.", she says, smiling softly, closing her eyes, "Jacob's hobby was painting. We'd spend days with him making portraits of me. For posterity...and some for a private collection."

He chuckles, slightly.

"I'll bet.", he says, "It never got rough?"

"...no.", she says, sighing, "It was...interesting...after Nina arrived. Jacob would sometimes be a bit melancholy. Probably because he knew the days where it was just us were over. But he snapped out of it whenever he was with our daughter. He was a good father. He loved Nina, cared for her. Always made her the center of his attention whenever he was around her...and Nina was heartbroken when he died."

"Does she know?"

"I told her Daddy would have to go away for a very long time.", she responds, "When she gets older, I'll tell her the truth. Or maybe I'll stumble across the Triforce and wish him back to life...I don't know."

"She's five. She probably doesn't know what death is.", he says, "Look...I'm going to defer to your judgement on this."

She turns to him, sitting up, her legs still draped across his lap as she rests against the back of the couch.

"On what?", she asks.

"My...role. In your daughter's life.", he responds, "I'm making things a lot more complicated than they have to be. If you want me gone, I'm gone."

She smiles, slightly...and touches her hand onto his bare arm.

"Stay.", she says, "Nina needs her father. If she can't have him, she should have her godfather."

He smiles, faintly, her fingers tracing down his arm, onto his hand, which is resting on her clothed knee.

"My daughter will one day be the Queen of Hyrule.", she continues, "She needs a grounding influence. You're a moral, determined, generous, heroic man, Link. Even if no one knows you're the Hero...you still are. Nina could learn much from you...I could learn much from you."

"I'm not your husband, Zelda.", he says, standing up, Zelda swinging her legs over the couch and sitting upright, "I can't replace him. I've accepted that fact."

"I know...I'm glad.", she says, smiling, folding her hands on her lap, "But...I know he wouldn't want me to wallow is self-misery for the rest of my life. He'd want me to live on."

He nods, folding his arms, silently looking down.

"I loved him, Link.", she says, sighing, "I loved him far more than I ever loved you. I'll never forget him, not as long as I live...but I know that we've always been friends, deep down. Maybe something more."

He sits down, next to her, hands folding together, chewing the inside of his lip.

A long silence passes, Zelda looking out the windows, towards the night sky, Link looking down, to the table and severed monster head underneath.

"Why didn't you ever marry?", she asks.

He looks up, smiling faintly.

"Why didn't I?", he asks.

"Yes. I wasn't the only person. I knew that if I ever _did_ try anything, that I'd have competition.", she says with a slight smile, "So...tell me the truth."

He sighs, sitting back on the couch, folding his arms.

"Well...", he says, "I could have married Rukio and been a prince. I could have married Malon and lived on the ranch. I could have courted Saria and lead the Kokiri."

"And why didn't you?", she asks, tucking her legs underneath her, "Or are you just avoiding the question?"

He smiles, and turns to her.

"They weren't you.", he responds.

She says nothing, sighing, looking down.

"Is that the truth?", she asks.

"Absolute truth.", he responds, "Believe me on that. Also, I'm horrible at flattery and a terrible date."

She raises an eyebrow, a wry smile spreading across her lips.

"Really?"

"Honestly.", he says, hands up defensively, "I never drink, so I've got a horrible tolerance for alcohol. I got drunk off one short of whiskey...which is when I told the bartender about the whole Hero of Time thing...and which kinda convinced me to sneak into the castle..."

"And so here we are. Doesn't strike me as a horrible handicap.", she says, "Means you're less likely to get drunk in the first place, because you know just how easy it is."

He says nothing, for a moment...and nods, chuckling.

"And I'd also be a pretty cheap date.", he responds, "Well...now what?"

"Well....I honestly don't know.", she says, "I hate that feeling."

"Never had it before?"

"Rarely."

He chuckles.

"I have it all the time. Makes life interesting."

She nods. They sit there, for a long while, saying nothing, her hands folded in her lap, his face screwed with concentration his arms folded as he watches his clothes from the attack burning in the fireplace.

She sighs, her eyes roaming over the opposite wall of the house, over a set of books resting on the floor...

And he reaches out, grabbing her arms, turning her to him.

"What the hell.", he says, and leans over, pressing his lips against hers.

She gasps...and smiles, widely, wrapping her hands around his head, his arms around around her waist, as they slowly, passionately kiss....

Garrison snores, lowly, leaning against the wall of the lab, his sword keeping him upright as he leans on it...and wakes to the sound of a growl.

He snaps up...and sees one of the dissected monsters moving. Its wounds are closing, its blood returning to its body...and its sitting up on the table, the old man's back to it as he examines the other monster.

"Professor!", Garrison yells, "Behind you!"

The professor looks up, turning...and doesn't have time to scream before the monster swipes his head off with one swing.

Garrison holds up his sword as the other monster rises...and backs away, out of the lab, closing and barracading the door before running down the hall....

Her delicate fingers run through his hair as he feels her tongue beginning to explore his mouth.

For all his....well..._relief_ that Zelda and he are finally in love...Link has to admit that she's had a _lot_ more experience in kissing than he has.

He clasps his hands onto her back, her legs pressing against his as she pushes him back against the couch, slowly moving him down, making him lie back on the couch, Zelda's hands roaming over his chest as she lies on top of him.

He grabs her arms, pulling her off, breaking the kiss.

"I thought," he says, breathlessly, "That I should _never_ do this again."

"I changed my mind.", she responds, her breathing slightly heavier than normal.

He smiles, shrugging.

"Okay," he says, and pulls her over, pressing her lips against his as he sits up, on equal standing with her, their hands roaming over each other, gripping at clothes and hair, their eyes closed, her body crushed against his as his hands roam over her back...

Before she pushes away, suddenly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Nina!", she screams, bolting upright.

He quickly stands up, helping her to her feet.

"Zelda, what is it?", he asks.

"Nina...Nina's in danger!", she says, frantic, her eyes wide in terror, "Something wrong, and something's loose in the castle!"

"Alright...alright, I can get Epona in a minute and we can be on the way.", he says, quickly walking over to his bed, pulling out a chest.

He pulls out an aqua-blue tunic, throwing it on and pulling on his boots...

And Zelda simply stands there, hands open and moving in some odd way...and her eyes flash white.

A crackling portal of blue-white light shimmers into existence in front of the table.

"Oh, yeah.", he says, standing up and grabbing his sword and shield, "Forgot that you used magic."

She turns to him, her face neutral, as he walks over, buckling his belt and the straps on his shield.

He leans over, and kisses her softly on the cheek.

"Let's go save my goddaughter.", he says, and walks with her through the portal, which promptly disappears.

Chapter 8:

Reclaimed Destiny

_________________

Nina Hyrule climbs out of the bed as the soldier bursts into the darkened quarters of her family, rubbing her eyes as the soldier goes down to one knee.

"Your Majesty!", he says, breathless, "You must come with me! We're under attack!"

"Okay.", she sleepily responds, extending her hand.

The solder takes her head, quickly walking out, Nina yawning as she tries to keep her pace with him. She sees something green glowing in one of the halls they pass, and hears a low, odd growl...and she sees a black shape behind them.

The soldier turns as the shape rises...and reveals a massive, chitenous-covered creature with glowing green eyes, massive talons...and large teeth.

The soldier yanks Nina's arm, pulling her behind him as he raises his broadsword.

"Run, Princess!", he yells, and swings back his sword, "You will not harm her, beast!"

She watches, her jaw slack open...and screams as the red blood splatters over her dress and hair...backing away as the...thing...regards her with glowing eyes...and follows the dead soldier's orders as she turns and runs down the hall, the monster soon taking pursuit.

Garrison barks out orders, feeling the blood trickle down from the welt on his arm, as the beast rampages down the corridor, arrows simply bouncing off its shells, swords shattering before the beast rips its attackers in two.

The original plan was the pin the thing down in the lab...but its simply tore apart the barracade like paper, it and its companion splitting up...and they can't get past this..._thing_...to protect the rest of the royal family...

"Fire arrows!", he yells, "Archers, load up the fire arrows and fire!"

The arrows shoot out, leaving trails of smoke...and the demon catches each of them, tossing them aside, broken and silently burning out on the stone floor.

Garrison backs away, to order a retreat...and realizes they're all backed up against a dead end...

"Damn it.", he growls, hefting up his sword, "Soldiers, atta-"

Which is when he sees Princess Zelda walking out of a corridor, right in front of the soldiers, a thirty-year old man in peasant clothing walking out after her and over to the men.

"Don't worry.", he says, "She's got this one."

Garrison looks, dumbfounded, to the stranger...and then back to the Princess, who's standing in front of the beast as it barrels down the hallway.

"Your Majesty!", Garrison yells, "Get to safety, we can-"

She opens her hands...and an aura begins to glow about her.

She levels her eyes at the beast, an unnatural wind whipping about, her eyes beginning to glow with a bright red light...and she snarls, grinding her teeth.

"_Burn._", she spats.

The beast screams as it's suddenly cast aflame, a yellow-white flame quickly consuming its body as it rolls to the ground, stopping in front of her, unmoving as it is quickly reduced to black ash.

She turns, the glow dying down from her eyes, her fists clenching.

"Garrison!", she orders, "Where is my daughter?"

Garrison lowers his head, falling to one knee.

"The man I sent for her has yet to return, Your Majesty," he says, "We do not know where she is. We only know another of those demons are loose in the castle."

"What? How?"

"You removed the damn arrows, didn't you?", the stranger asks, groaning, "Great."

"The arrows were through its _head_.", Garrison growls back, looking at the peasant who's daring to question his judgement...

"One of those things recovered _instantly_ from a chest wound. I've got the scars to prove it.", he says, "Alright, have arrows had any effect?"

"None.", Garrison says, "Princess, by your leave, we will find your daughter."

"Get yourselves patched up, first.", she says, uneasily, "You are of no use to us if you are dead."

"It was simply a missed slash, your emminence. We are-"

She turns from him as she hears footsteps...and the stranger is gone.

"Dammit.", she whispers.

"Milady?"

"We must find my father.", she says, "Quickly. With me."

He rises to his feet, following her as they walk down the corridor...

He's thankful for his photographic memory. He knows the exact, shortest path to the royal chambers, in case he'd ever want to break in and sweep Zelda off her feet to live with him in the kokiri forest...

_Damn. Mind's wandering again._

Shouldn't concern him. He'll take care of romantic issues later...now, he's got someone to save.

He quickly walks down the blue-carpeted hallway, his sword in scabbard, his shield on his arm, several small vials of antidote and potion on his belt...mainly because he _knows_ how nasty these things are.

And one of them is loose here...and hopefully stupid enough so it hasn't caught her, yet...

He turns as he hears screaming, a high-pitched, little girl scream...and a low, bestial growl.

"God, no...", he whispers, running...and he takes a relieved breath as he sees Nina turning the corner, running down the hall towards him...and sees the second monster skidding as it turns, slamming into the stone wall...and cracking it, causing a torch to fall from its place and ignite a chair below it...and it begins its pursuit of the young princess, gaining on her...

"Well...worked before...", he mutters, undoing the clasps on his shield...

And he throws it.

The shield flies across the distance, slamming into the beast's head and snapping it to the side, the monster faltering in its step and tripping, rolling as it takes down a table, the potted plant falling on its head.

"Nina!", Link yells, running to the girl, the breath forced from his lungs as she crushes herself against him, her screaming dying down.

"Unca Link," she says, "Is it gone?"

He looks up...and sees the monster climbing to its feet, stepping on his shield and shattering it, shaking its head to remove the soil.

"Um...no.", he says, scooping her up, "Looks like we're going for a little run."

He backs away...and turns, running, the monster roaring before running in pursuit...

The doors to the royal chambers burst open, Zelda quickly walking in, Garrison behind him.

"Father!", she yells, walking around...and sighs a relieved breath when the double doors to the bedchambers open, the aged, slightly portly, grey haired man, a good half foot taller than Zelda, walking out, a five foot long sword in his hand.

"I was under the impression there was an attack.", he says, in a stately, aristocratic voice, propping himself up on the sword, "What has happened?"

"Two monsters we had brought from the Lon Lon Ranch had resurrected themselves.", Garrison says, "The Princess destroyed one of them with a spell, and the other...we are in pursuit of."

"And my granddaughter?", the King asks.

"We...do not know.", Garrison says, looking down, "We presume the man I sent to find her was killed."

"A friend of mine is searching the castle for her.", Zelda adds, "I think he will be successful."

Garrison bows, backing away, before hurrying out of the room.

The King sighs, shaking his head, sitting down in the plush chair in front of the couch.

"Then I hope Link has more luck.", he says.

She nods, quickly...and freezes, her hands clenched.

"...Father?"

He smiles, knowingly, chuckling slightly.

"Another time, daughter.", he says, "I think they will have need of your abilities."

She nods, shakily, before hurrying out, closing the door behind her...

_And that was my favorite shield, to._

Link holds Nina tightly against him as he sprints down the halls, the monster running in fast pursuit, Link gaining a bit of headway at each turn.

As fearsome as those things are, they tend to lose their footing whenever they have to make tight turns. Wrecks the walls, a bit...but nothing they can't fix up later.

He can feel the hot breath as the beast slowly catches up to them. He can feel his legs burning as he reaches the limits of his exertion. He can feel his goddaughter squirming in his arms, screaming as she sees the monster chasing them, looking over his shoulder...

And he can feel his heart sink as they reach the end of the seventh hallway they've run through...and see that it's a dead end.

With an open window at the end of it.

He runs over, looking out the window...and sees a several story drop into the moat, below.

"Nina?", he asks.

"Yes, Unca Link?", she asks, gripping his sleeve tighter.

"Does your Grandpa keep monsters in the moat?"

"No, Unca Link."

He nods, looking up, sighing.

He turns, and sees the monster at the end of the hallway, locking eyes with him...and snarling, showing its many rows of impressive teeth.

He pulls Nina closer, pulling on part of his tunic and putting it over her mouth.

"Nina, whatever happens...do _not_ let go.", he says, "Alright?"

She nods.

_Well...let's see if this still works..._

He climbs into the windowsill, grabbing a small pendant out of his pocket, Nina holding on tightly to him, pressing her face against his chest...

And he jumps.

Zelda walks out of one of the castle's side entrances, followed by Garrison and two of the soldiers...only in time to see Link leap out of the window of one of the towers...

And Nina is holding onto him.

She watches, open mouth, walking forward silently...and sees the window explode, the second beast leaping and diving after them.

"Oh God no...", she whispers, running to the moat, her face becoming one of sheer terror, "NINA!!!"

Link closes his eyes, tightly gripping the girl, chanting as he grips the pendant, pointing it to the moat below them.

He opens his eyes, seeing the monster falling faster towards them, its claws extending, its eyes flashing brightly...

And grunting as Link slams his boot into its jaw, causing it to rear back as they splash down into the moat...

And the monster screams as it explodes, shattering and burning into fragments as it vanishes in a burst of white fire.

He breathes, relieved, the water becoming air in this throat, as he swims to the shore, a few powerful, one armed strokes bringing them to land....

Where he sees people running towards them.

He climbs onto the land, Nina letting go of the part of his now-dripping tunic as she looks around...and squealing as Zelda snatches her from his arms, crushing her against him.

"My baby," Zelda whispers, tears streaming from her eyes, "Thank gods my baby you're alright my baby..."

She looks up at Link, her face beaming, soaked...and he tugs at the tunic, smiling slightly.

"Zora tunic.", he says, "Allows me or anyone breathing through the material to breathe underwater. I came prepared."

She smiles, widely, clasping his shoulder with her free hand, Nina resting in her other arm, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you.", she whispers, the tears still streaming, "I...could _never_ repay you for this..."

He smiles, slightly, nodding as Garrison and his soldiers catch up to them...and she pulls Link over, pressing her lips firmly against his, Link's hands spasming momentarily during the quick, passionate kiss.

He gathers her into an embrace, pressing her against him, as she levels her eyes with his, pressing her lips against his softly, one more time...

"Your...Majesty?", Garrison asks, looking, confused, at the two.

She turns, one of Link's arms remaining around her waist, smiling as she sees her daughter already asleep in her arms, turning to the chief of the guards.

"Garrison," she says, "This is Link Alrik, a dear childhood friend...and the man who just saved the life of my daughter at risk to his own."

"It wasn't _that_ bad...", he whispers in her ear.

She smiles, suppressing a laugh.

"Garrison," she continues, "He is to be treated with respect and dignity like he was a member of the royal family, and is to be given quarters for the night. Am I understood?"

"Of course, your Emminence.", Garrison says, bowing, "Understood completely."

He backs away, about to turn...and stops, turning to Link.

"Water had no effect on the monsters.", he says, "How did the moat kill it?"

"Simple.", Link says, taking out a small, engraved pendant, "Water has no effect. _Holy_ water does. I spent a year in semminary. I simply blessed the moat."

Garrison nods, furrowing his brow, and turns, walking back into the castle, his soldiers following him.

She turns, rocking Nina in her arms, smiling softly.

"You are a priest?", she asks.

"Some training.", he responds, "I picked up a lot of skills. Are you alright?"

She nods, looking back to the peaceful, resting face of her daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

"I couldn't be better.", she says, running her fingers on his cheek, "Thank you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart..."

He leans over, kissing her softly, lingeringly, pressing his forehead against hers as they release, some of his soaked, loose hair brushing against the remaining dry parts of her shoulders.

"It's...been a long night.", he says, "We should get some rest."

"...yes, we should.", she says, "Care to help me put Nina to bed?"

"It's be my priviledge, your worship.", he says, as he walks back with her into the castle.

They disappear through the doorway, and they shut to door behind them.

And in the moat behind...a burned, shattered fragment of a skull bobs to the surface, before fading into dust...


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 9:

Castle Waiting

_____________

The beds were too damn comfortable.

After all this, after running a marathon through the castle with the kid, after leaping out the tower, after nearly getting killed twice within the space of the night...Link found he just couldn't sleep.

The beds were too soft. His own bed, at his house, was perfect. Firm, thick mattress, a thin comforter, sheets, and then his blanket. Never failed to fall asleep on that.

Here...he sank. Nobles. Never know the meaning of the word 'enough'.

So he sneaks into the royal library. Second time this week, actually...

And he starts browsing, hoping he'd find something to lull him to sleep. Too late to go home, and the Princess would be offended...and, since they're an item now, he doesn't want to offend her.

He walks along the eastern wall of the library, tracing his finger along the history and folk books, sighing to himself, dressed in a set of oversized pajamas and an ankle-length, fuzzy grey robe. He doesn't know who they belong to, and he doesn't plan on keeping them. They were just there.

"Now, let's see...," he mutters, as he reaches the end of that section, "What can bore me to sleep...ah ha!"

He yanks out one of the books, a thick, hard-bound volume.

"Hyrulian economics," he says, "Bored me to tears. Might bore me to sleep."

"You make no friends amongst the treasurers with that attitude."

He turns, seeing Zelda standing by one of the side entrances, tightening the off-white nightrobe over her nightgown.

"You're up late," he says.

"So are you."

"I couldn't sleep," he responds, shrugging, "I'm not used to the castle opulence."

She smirks, walking over to him, looking at the book.

"Nina's having no problem sleeping," she says.

"I'd bet. If I were in that situation-"

"No, Link. _At all,_" she responds, "When Jacob died...she'd wake up in the middle of the night. Crying. Much like me...and she couldn't sleep. But tonight she's sleeping soundly."

"And why do you think that is?"

She smiles, slightly, placing her hand on his arm.

"Because she has a father, again."

He sighs, turning her around, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not her father, Zelda," he says, "I'd love to raise her, I'd love to play the part...but she has to understand I'm not the one who fathered her."

"She knows," Zelda says, sighing, "But she feels safe with you. That's all that matters to me."

She sighs, louder, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never had a mother," she says, "She died when I was young. I want my baby to have both her parents for as long as she can."

"I'm afraid I can't give parenting tips. The guy who raised me was a giant tree."

She laughs, turning around in his arms, smiling as she slowly kisses him, again, and again, the book dropping to the floor as he grips the back of her head, his hands running through her hair as they passionately, longingly kiss.

He feels her relaxing in his arms as her hands roam under his robe, the material of her robe ruffling as he runs his hands down her back, his tongue exploring the cool contours of her mouth, her body pressing against his.

They slowly release, breathlessly, staring for a long moment into each other's eyes.

"If my daughter wasn't sleeping in the bedroom next to mine," she says, "I'd be sorely tempted to take you there with me."

He smiles, knowingly, tightening his arms around her.

"Zelda," he says, "I'm thirty three years old. I've gone nearly twenty years since reaching puberty, and I've never had sex. I can wait."

She gives off a wide smile, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I wish I knew more people as determined as you," she says, "I...need to get back to bed, Link."

He nods, pulling back his arms.

She smiles, sighing, and walks out the door she came through. He watches her go, shaking his head, and replaces the book on the shelf. He looks over the library for a long moment, before walking out, whistling to himself the entire way...

The greying-haired horse trots into the small clearing, Malon looking about as she climbs off Epona.

It's early morning, the sun freshly risen in the sky...and for some reason, Epona's been insisting she come here.

Just neighing and whining, sloping her head in such a way that you know she wants you to get on her. Just kept on insisting until Malon finally saddled the horse and climbed on her...and then she just took off.

And now she's in the woods, near where the Temple of Time is supposed to be, from what she remembers...and now there's just a pedestal with a sword embedded in it.

"Hello?" she asks, walking from Epona, looking about, "Is anyone here?"

Something...appears, from the sword. A glowing sphere of yellow energy. Like a miniature sun, floating above the sword.

"_Greetings._", a soft, feminine voice says, "_You will do._"

Before Malon can even voice a question, a bolt of lightning strikes from the sphere, hitting Malon in the chest.

She shakes as pulses of energy run from the sphere into her body, her eyes glowing bright yellow-white, Malon giving out a soft cry of shock...before collapsing to the ground, the sphere disappearing.

Link groans as the sunlight once again stabs him right in the eyes, turning in bed...and unintentionally falling, groaning as he hits the carpetted floor.

He slowly picks himself off the ground, shaking his head, looking around as he realizes this isn't his house...and relaxing when he remembers the details of the night before.

The very, very pleasant details of the night before.

He may not be the Hero to their knowledge...but last night sure helped.

"So, let me see," he mutters, cracking his neck, sitting on the bed as he grabs his tunic from the chair by the bed, "Well, Link, you've done pretty good. You've got the respect of the castle guard, Nina sees you as a father figure, and Zelda....well, Zelda and you are in pretty good shape."

He smiles to himself, unbuttoning his pajama top, sliding it off and pulling on his tunic.

"It seems you may not be fated to die a virgin," he continues, "But, quite frankly, doesn't matter to me either way. Sure wondering how she's explaining me being in the castle..."

He grabs his slacks from the chair...and sees something out of the corner of his eye at the far side of the room.

He walks over, into a small, curtain-covered alcove of the bedroom...and sees a small fixture hanging from the wall, over a bathtub, a glass, sliding wall surrounding it.

He reaches out, touching the nozzle and turning it...and a spray of water comes out.

"Well," he says, loosening the tunic and tossing it off, "I've made bathing a habit anyway..."

Zelda walks down the hall, seeing the cracks in the stone wall where the monster chased her daughter, last night. Repair people are already starting to repair the cracks, and replace the furniture destroyed.

She doesn't care. She only cares that her daughter is safe...although she remembers other people died, as well. Some saving her baby.

She nods, biting her lip as she approaches the guest quarters, silently looking up as she reaches out for the doorknob.

A small cloud of steam escapes into the hall as she opens the door, Zelda's eyes following it for a moment as she walks in...and sees a cloud of steam slowly flowing out the faintly open window at the end of the room...and Link singing on the other end.

She closes the door, listening to him whistling some obscure tune.

He's many things. A singer is not one of them.

She watches as he stops, the fountain of steam from behind the curtain stopping, Zelda listening to him grunt and mutter to himself as some activity happens behind the curtain.

The curtain opens, and Link walks out, a towel around his waist as he carries out his tunic...and stops, seeing her there.

"Good morning," she says, "I take it you've discovered our plumbing system."

"Yeah. When'd you have this installed?"

"When I rewrote time, of course," she responds, smiling, "You don't seem surprised."

"I have something similar at my house," he responds, "Pressurized system for the water that I use every now and then. Otherwise I just use the lake nearby."

She nods, turning about as he walks to the bed, hearing him grunt, softly, as he puts back on his clothes.

"Are you leaving?" she asks.

"Yeah. I've got a farm to take care of."

"Could you wait a few hours?"

"Um...why?"

"My father wants to meet the man who saved his granddaughter," she responds, "I think you should meet him. It won't take long, and you'll be on your way by noon."

She turns, seeing him dressed in the clothes he wore the night before, pulling back his hair and tying it into a tail.

"So...the King wants to meet me?"

"I believe so."

He sighs, sitting there...and nods, smiling faintly.

"Alright," he says, "Sure. I've got time to spare."

"Good. I'll get you some fresh clothes and we'll meet him in a few minutes," she says, opening the door and backing out, "Stay there."

She closes the door behind her, smiling, satisfied, to herself before walking down the hall.

It takes her a little bit to come to her senses.

She knows she's in the woods, in the clearing that Epon had her ride to. She knows that this is where the Temple of Time was supposed to be...and that there was something here.

A flash of light....and now just the massive headache that Malon feels throbbing in the back of her head.

She moans as Epona nudges her, waving off the horse as she climbs to her feet.

"Alright, alright....," she moans, "Satisfied, girl?"

The horse shakes her head up and down, neighing softly. Malon sighs, holding her head, feeling the throbbing starting to die down.

"What the hell _was_ that thing...?" she asks herself, moaning, "Well...alright. Let's get you back home, girl."

She climbs up onto Epona's saddle, the horse rearing slightly before turning and running back into the woods.

And at the pedestal, the sword begins to glow...and the vines that encrust it begin to whither and fall off.

Link straightens the collar of his black, pressed tunic, pulling at the pockets of the dark-blue slacks that Zelda scrounged up for him. Whoever owned these didn't have the same size as him, he realizes. But, they fit. And it's not like he's keeping them.

He considers what to do while standing at the double doors to the room he knows awaits beyond. He can't turn tail and run. The person inside is waiting for him. And this is a person you don't want to offend, so...

He wraps his knuckles on the door, quickly pulling them back and burying them in his pockets...and smiles as Zelda opens the door, smiling back to him as she steps aside.

And waiting in a chair across the room, a cup of tea in his hand, is the King of all Hyrule.

"Father," Zelda says, "This is Link Alrik."

Link bows, deeply, remembering many of the skills her learned abroad. Especially on dealing with people far more important than you.

"Greetings," the King responds, "I've been expecting you."

He gestures to the couch across from him.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just some water, Your Majesty.", Link responds, walking to the couch and sitting in it, folding his hands in his lap.

He sees the king nodding to Zelda, who disappears into another room.

"I understand you saved the life of my granddaughter," he says, "And that you and my daughter are close."

Link quickly nods, swallows down his dry throat.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he responds, "She and I have been friends for sometime."

"Which is why she named you Nina's godfather, no doubt. How do you see your role in this?"

"My...role?"

"Your place in Nina's life?" the King asks, "Zelda has expressed her desire to have two parents raise her daughter. She has no experience as a mother and no mother to take after, so she believes that she needs the support of another person to raise her."

Link says nothing, his mouth open for a moment. If there's anything he knows about Zelda it's that she does _not_ need help. She's always been the type that could do anything, when she set her mind to it.

Hell, _he_ was the one who usually needed _her_ help. Given, there's those 'rescue to princess' moments, but in those she was often the one to save his ass.

"I think she could do it if she set her mind to it," Link responds, "But I'd love to help her raise the girl."

The door to the side opens, Zelda walking out with a clear cup of ice water, walking around the couch and sitting next to Link, handing him the cup.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr. Alrik," the King says, absently watching as Zelda places her hand on Link's, "I undertstand you were raised by the Kokiri."

Link nods, clearing his throat, taking a sip of the water.

"Well," he says, "I was raised by them. My mother left me with them for some reason. I left them after I grew up, and I simply started travelling. I've studied farming, I spent sometime in the seminary and was going to be ordaned as a minister. I left that place early, though. I didn't think I'd be that good a priest, if only because I have a habit of trying to convince people _not_ to put their faith in God. I'm one of those people who tells people to believe in themselves, not some higher up being who has better things to do."

He smiles, slightly, seeing the king lowly chuckle at that last statement.

"Well," he continues, "After that I decided to become a farmer. So I used my saved up earnings and my inheritance to buy myself a cabin near the woods, and I've lived there ever since. It's a quiet life. Living with the Kokiri for that long has given me an aversion to populated places."

He smiles, quickly wrapping his fingers around Zelda's. While this could normally be considered a colossal blunder when dealing with a notoriously over-protective father...well, he doesn't really feel uneasy about this.

"You two do make a very nice couple," the king says, smiling, "I should most definitely tell the suitors to simply go away."

"Father, please...," Zelda says, blushing brightly.

"It's not as if I'd object, my daughter," the king says, "After all...I could never think of a better father and role model for my granddaughter than the Hero of Time."

Chapter 10:

Mistakes and Rewrites

____________________

It takes Link a moment to pick his jaw off the floor, absently hearing the King of all Hyrule...chuckling.

From the stiffness of Zelda's hand in his, he knows that this was unexpected for her, to. He knows that her reaction to shock is to become stock still and stiff. His is to completely lose control of his jaw.

And this most certainly counts as a shock.

Maybe a bit beyond shock.

The King just referred to Link as the Hero of Time. A title no one save Zelda, Epona, and Gannondorf Dragmire would know of. Because history was rewritten to make people forget of his deeds.

"Come now, Daughter," the king says, sipping at his tea, "I was not made king because of a weak will. And do you honestly think you would so easily erase the memory of your own father?"

Zelda relaxes, slighlty, swallowing hard.

"You...you knew?"

"Of course I did. Given, many of the memories were repressed for a long time. But they came back when you named Link as Nina's godfather."

Zelda pulls back her hand, folding her hands in her lap as she bites her lip.

"I remember most of the events," the king continues, "And I was impressed. Very impressed with your deeds indeed, Link."

"But...you objected to my choosing Link, Father..."

"Because I would think it would cause a split between you and Jacob. Jacob was a good man. And Link, I remember, was a noble man, and I would hope that has carried over to this day and age."

"I...hope so, Your Majesty," Link numbly responds, slowly gripping the water glass, shakily sipping it.

The king smiles, sipping his tea and placing the cup on the table between them.

"Please, my name is Petre. I even have my grandchild calling me 'Your Highness', so I don't need you to do the same," he says, "Now...I have business to take care of, as do you. Zelda, could you escort him out?"

She quickly stands, taking a deep breath.

"Of course, Father.", she says, and walks out, slamming the doors shut behind her.

Link slowly rises, bowing.

"It was a pleasure, Your Maj-...Petre," he says, and extends his hand, the sitting king shaking it with a firm grip.

"The pleasure was mine, Link. I hope to see you again."

Link nods, backing away, and quickly walks out.

Zelda waits outside the door as he walks out, uneasily looking about, biting her lip.

She turns to him as he walks out, his face haggard and tired, his eyes boring into hers.

"Link..."

"I know the way out," he responds, "I have a farm to take care of."

She says nothing, extending her hand to him, placing it on his shoulder as her breath rattles in her throat.

"Link...I'm sorry. I truly am. I never knew that he had his memories."

He says nothing...and smiles, slightly, placing his hand on hers.

"I'm not petty, Zelda. It wouldn't have changed anything, anyway...and the past is the past."

He leans over, softly pressing his lips to hers. She relaxes at the touch of his lips, not moving until he ends the short kiss.

"I...still have to get going."

"Link, you could have said something to my father. You could have just showed up here and he would have remembered, and you would have had what you wanted. Don't you have anything to say about that?"

He shrugs, sighing.

"It's the past. I think whatever happened, happened. I just focus on the present and the future."

He takes her hand off his shoulder, and begins to walk past her.

"Have a good day, Zelda," he says, "I'll see you around."

And with that, he walks through the door to the stairs, and disappears.

Epona trots back into the ranch, Malon, still slightly shaky, riding on her back.

She climbs off the mare as she comes to a stop, leading her to the stables by the straps on her muzzle.

"I know, I know," she says, "But let's get you brushed first, then I'll get your feedbag..."

And she stops at the sound of the pathetic whine, sighing to herself.

She walks across the field, Epona following her as she walks to the horse lying on the ground, his feet tucked underneath her.

"Hello, Nipper," Malon says, kneeling, "How do you feel?"

The horse says nothing, continuing its whine.

While the other two horses died nearly instantly, Nipper had the ill luck of just being scratched by the monsters. So she's taking the full brunt of the poison, taking days to die.

Malon sighs, stroking the suffering horse's snout with her hand...when her fingers begin to glow with a soft gold light.

The light spreads from her fingers to the snouth, slowly enveloping the horse, the green, pulsing cuts on her legs beginning to fade...until they are gone...

And the horse rises to her feet, Epona trotting over to her and leading them both to the stables.

Malon looks from the horses to her fingers, and then back again...and rolls her eyes back, fainting and collapsing on her side to the ground.

That night.

Nina squirms in her mother's lap as Zelda reads her a story. One of the stories she has no doubt told Nina before, of her adventures in the past. That, for some reason, has Nina's less than enraptured attention, this time.

"...and so the monster fell to earth, and...Nina?"

Nina looks up at her mother's voice, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Momma?"

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to read you something else?"

Nina shakes her head, still looking up at her mother.

"Then...what is it?"

"Where's Unca Link?"

Zelda smiles, shifting her hold on her daughter.

"Uncle Link has his own farm to take care of, child," she responds, "He'll probably be back tomorrow, and he's sorry he didn't get to say goodbye today, but you were still asleep."

"I was?"

"Yes. You nearly slept through lunchtime, baby," she says, and smiles, widely, "Which I perfectly understand. There were days after Link saved my life where they'd wonder if I'd _ever_ wake up."

"So...Unca Link'll come back?"

Zelda nods, smiling.

"I hope...and your grandfather likes him, to."

"Grandpa does?"

"Yes, and he'd appreciate it if you called him Grandpa while he was around, every now and then."

Zelda stands up, carrying Nina with her as she walks to the smaller of the two bedrooms in their quarters.

"And now it's your bedtime, child," she says, "Do you want me to read you anything before you go to sleep?"

"No, Momma. I'll go to sleep."

Zelda smiles, laying the girl on the bed, pulling the covers over her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, Nina," she says, "Good night."

She walks out, softly closing the door and turning off the lamp in the room, sighing to herself as she walks to her mirror. She stands there, in her loose robe and nightgown, pursing her lips.

She sighs, rolling her head back...and walks to her closet, pulling a dress out as she tries to remember the words...

Link sits on his couch, flipping through the book he 'borrowed' from the Royal Library. The mythology book...which he keeps forgetting to give back to Zelda whenever she's over.

Not that he minds. It's a good read.

And an engrossing one. Which is why he probably doesn't notice the slight flash of light out the corner of his window.

He flips another page, looking over a passage on the origin of magicks, scratching an itch on the back of his neck and sipping at a cup of fruit juice...and looks up as a hand knocks on the door.

He stands up, walking to the door and opening it...and sees Zelda standing there, her dark blue dress almost absorbed by the night sky behind her, her unbound hair spilling over her shoulders, her hands folded in front of her.

"Hi," he says, smiling.

She smiles back, softly, her eyes glinting slightly as lines of silver retract.

"You've...changed your clothes," he says.

"I was about to go to bed."

"You sleep in that?"

She smiles, chuckling.

"No. Can I come in?"

He nods, stepping back, Zelda closing the door behind her. He walks to the book, closing it, absently looking over her as she walks over.

"You keep forgetting the book," he says, "Since I don't want to be charged with theft, I think you should take it with you, when you leave."

"Of course. Link...I want to talk."

He nods, sitting down on the couch, Zelda sitting next to him as she bites her lip.

"Link...I am sorry for what happened. About my father's memories."

"Zelda, it's not your fault. Besides, I told you. What's done is done. I stopped living in the past a while ago."

She nods, folding her hands, lying her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"I wish I knew more people like you," she moans.

"Why?"

"You have an idea of who you are."

He glances down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"And what does that mean, Princess?"

"You don't let other people affect you who you. You have enough confidence about yourself that you don't base your personality on everything else around you."

"Well...of course I do. Everyone does. I just always keep the same outlook on life."

"And what outlook is that?"

"That of a man who believes that God finds him very, very funny."

She chuckles, smiling, sitting back on the couch as he stands up.

"I've got a question," he says as he walks to his icebox, taking a cup and a bottle of juice, "Why'd you pick me as Nina's godfather? You couldn't have known how I'd turn out. We hadn't seen each other in years, at that point."

"Well...I knew how you were. I simply thought you'd continue being a good man. At least, I hoped."

She climbs off the couch, walking over to him.

"I could just always imagine you as a father.", she says, "And I knew Nina could use all the help she could get."

"You're a great mother, Zelda. Don't doubt yourself."

"Link, I have ten years more experience than I should. Most of which is horrible. I just thought...maybe I could use some help. Every now and then."

"Because...I understood what you went through, right?"

She nods, her smile fading slightly.

He sighs, softly kissing her on the lips, placing the bottle on the counter as their arms wrap around each other. She releases from the kiss, placing her head on his shoulder, sighing as his hand runs through her loose hair.

"We may have changed, Zelda," he whispers, "But you are still by far the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

She smiles, lifting her head from his shoulder and softly kissing him.

"Could you pour me a glass?" she asks, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's...it's why I'm here. Just give me a second."

She slides out of his embrace, walking from his kitchen.

He takes the glass, grabbing some cubes from the icebox and tossing them in, pouring the juice.

"I was just going to turn in, myself," he says, taking the glass and walking after her, "It's been a bit of a long day, and I've got some crops to take care of early, tomorrow-"

He looks up...and freezes.

She undoes the fasteners, her dress falling to the floor with one flowing motion, leaving her only in her buttoned white blouse.

His mouth slowly opens, as he looks over her, slowly.

_No one pinch me._

"Link?" she asks, smiling softly.

"I...I...um...Princess?"

She walks over to him, taking the glass from his hand, sipping it and resting it on his nighttable.

She kisses him, softly, his hands running down her back, feeling her soft skin through the smooth, thin material.

"Zelda...," he whispers, as they break the kiss, "This...I don't know..."

"This is what you've wanted for years, Link," she whispers, "And...now, this is what _I_ want."

She unbuckles the belt on his tunic, lifting it up, over his head, revealing his strong arms, his well-defined chest.

"Um...just one thing," he says, "Well...I've _never_ done this before. And any misconceptions about me being the strong, strapping hero...well, that's mainly legend and the whole 'most powerful knight there was' is a status and a prophecy, not necessarily a physical fac-"

"Link..."

"Hm?"

She smiles, widely.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she says, and presses her lips to his.

He smiles, kissing her back, nearly crushing her against him as they stumble to the bed, her blouse joining his tunic on the floor as they fall onto the matress, and the lights flickers out moments after....


	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 11:

Beginning

__________

Far to the east of the Castle Hyrule.

A clearing near a forest among the outskirts of the country.

With a single burst of light, something tears through space.

A portal opens.

And the black-armored, hunched over demons begin marching through.

Once again, the sunlight flows through the window, stabbing his eyes to wake him up.

He groans, clenching his eyes shut, covering his face with his hand.

Link hates mornings, quite simply. He hates being woken by the sun, hates the insistent light forcing him from his more pleasant dreams.

Although, from the weight on his shoulder, he doesn't really mind too much, today...

He looks down, at the naked, beautiful woman lying next to his own _sans_ clothes body under the covers, her gold hair slightly ruffled, her delicate hand lying against his chest as she smiles, slowly rousing from her earned slumber.

"Good morning," he says.

She smiles, moaning, resting her head deeper into their pillow, pressing herself closer to him.

"Good morning to you to, Link..." she moans, "What time is it...?"

"Time we decide whether or not your father'll kill me."

She smirks, sitting up, Link catching a glance at her beautiful, cream-skinned naked body before she covers herself with her side of the comforter.

"I doubt he'd be angry," she says, "Believe it or not, my father likes you. I'm not sure we should tell him what we were _doing_, but he wouldn't be angry that I spent the night here."

She leans over, pressing her lips against his.

"It's not like this was the first time, either."

"Yeah, but the last time we slept together, you were ready to bite my head off."

She smiles, chuckling, kissing him again, his hands sliding over her bare back...

And he groans as a fist insistently bangs on the front door.

"Ah, no...," he mutters.

He reaches over the side of the bed, grabbing his slacks and pulling them on, climbing off the bed and quickly looking to the door, and then back to the bed, where Zelda is still laying.

"Um...hide."

"Hide _where?_"

"I...uhm...under the covers, I guess," he says, shrugging, and walking to the door.

He checks to see her pulling the covers over herself, then turns to the door, opens it...

And sees a shaking Malon standing there, who quickly walks through.

"Malon?" he asks, "Malon, what are you-"

"Link, I have a problem." she shakily says, her voice noticably trembling, "I really need your-"

She stops in mid sentence as she peers across the room...and sees someone hiding under the covers of his bed. Sees discarded ladies clothing by one side.

He reaches over, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder...

And receives a hard slap in the face for it as she storms out, closing the door behind her.

He looks over, dumbfounded, from the door to the bed, as Zelda sits up, covering herself up to her shoulders with the sheets.

"What just happened?" she asks.

"That...was Malon."

"I know. Why did she just slap you?"

"I...well, I'll be back in a sec."

He opens the door, running out.

She sighs, shrugging, and starts to gather her clothes from the floor.

Link immediately regrets not wearing shoes as he feels both the loose stones in the ground on his feet and the slightly chilly air on his bare torso.

"Malon!" he yells, hurdling down the porch steps, "Malon, wait!"

He easily catches up to her quick strides, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. He ducks to the side, her retaliatory punch flying right by his head.

He grabs her shoulders, holding her in place as he stares her right in the eyes, Malon's eyes narrowing to slits as she grits her teeth.

"Who is she, Link?!" she demands.

"Who...what do you mean?"

"I want to know who the woman is, so I can hunt her down and throttle her with my bare hands!", she growls, pushing off his hands, turning to walk back down the path.

He simply stands there, for a moment, shrugging before walking after her.

"Malon, what is your problem?" he asks, "I never remember you being _this_ pissy!"

This time, her punch doesn't miss.

He stumbles back, holding his jaw, swearing loudly through his now muzzled mouth.

"How _dense_ are you?!" she demands, "How hard is it for me to get a clue through to you?!"

"Um...I'm sorry?"

"I've been _hitting_ on you since we met!", she screams.

He stands there, stock still and dumbfounded, watching as she folds her arms, still shuddering with anger and resentment.

He raises a finger, nodding.

"You...were hitting on...me?"

She nods.

"I kept on inviting you to dinner, kept on making small talk with you.", she responds, smiling slightly, "Link...I really like you. Honestly. I thought...there was a chance."

"You also told me about your old boyfriends."

"Yes...I wanted to make you jealous.", she responds, pacing about, "I wanted to get a reaction, make you want something...dammit, Link, you're nice, honest, handsome...and too damn moral!"

"Malon...I'm not in love with you."

She turns back to him, nodding, smirking slightly.

"You're too honest," she says, "Alright, who is she?"

"She?"

"The woman you broke a thirty year old vow of celibacy for," she responds, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Um...it's Princess Zelda."

She folds her arms, sighing.

"Link, please be serious about this-"

"Link?"

They turn at the sound of the voice...and she sees Princess Zelda standing in the doorway of his house. Malon's mouth opens, her eyes wide open, her arms going slack and hanging limply by her sides.

"Link, I think you two should come inside," she says, "It's considerably warmer in here and I don't need you catching cold."

He nods, turning back to Malon...and she faints, collapsing in a heap on the ground.

He turns back to Zelda, and shrugs.

"She does that often," he says, and picks her up, carrying her with him to the house...

Zelda smooths out her collar as she puts on her flat-heeled shoes, watching as Link lays Malon down on the couch.

"I can guess what she was upset about," she says.

Link turns to her, shrugging.

"I take it you knew, to," he says, grabbing his tunic and throwing it on, "Zelda, could you get me the cloth I keep in my icebox?"

"Cloth?"

"I keep it there just in case I start to faint," he responds, walking over to the bar and looking over the bottles.

He finally grabs a small blue-green one, shaking it slightly.

She looks up from his kitchen, holding the slightly damp white cloth in her hand.

"Link, what are you doing?"

He turns, twirling the bottle in his hand.

"It's an herbal remedy," he says, "Kind of like smelling salts, but a bit more potent."

"Ah...use it often?"

"One of those 'just in case' sort of things," he says, "Want to hear the dish on me and Malon, yet?"

Zelda sighs, folding her arms and fingering the cloth.

"I thought you two never saw each other before the other day," she says, walking over.

"Not really. Malon's been one of my friends during the past few years. I never helped on the ranch, she never helped on my farm. But we get along. Unfortunately, my complete inability to take hints made it so she had to finally explain that she was hitting on me."

He pops the cork as she hands him the cloth, walking over to Malon.

He gently lays the cloth on her forehead as he places the bottle's nozzle under her nose...

And she sits up with a start, gasping as he pulls the bottle away.

"Welcome back to the waking world, Malon," he says, "How do you feel?"

"Ah...like something Epona kicked..."

"I can't really say I know the feeling," he responds, "So...what did you want to tell me?"

Malon quickly opens and closes her mouth, looking over her shoulder and seeing Zelda standing by the kitchen.

"I...should I?" she asks, "I don't want to intrude."

"Don't bother," he responds, "She's good at keeping secrets. Aren't you, Honey?"

"Call me 'Honey' again and I'll see to it you never walk again," she flatly responds.

He looks at her for a moment, and turns back to Malon.

"So...well, how can I help you?"

Malon looks over to the Princess, then to her friend.

She sighs, looks down, and shakes her head.

"Link, I think I'm possessed."

Garrison stands at attention as the King signs document after document, stamping the papers before taking out a thick book from under his desk, flipping through it.

"Commander?" the King asks.

Garrison straightens, nodding.

"Your Majesty?"

"Have you heard rumors about my daughter being courted?" the King asks.

"...yes, I have."

"Good. I want you to spread the world that there will be no suitors. Spread the word very distinctly. One noble tried to court her the day she announced Sir Jacob's death, and he was lucky to walk away from the encounter. While I think she will marry soon, I do not think it will be to a self-righteous noble."

Garrison nods, folding his hands, standing stock still.

"You see," the King continues, "There is a loophole in tradition. The King may overrule the necessity of the heir marrying a noble or royalty. But, just in case..."

He stands up, handing the documents to Garrison.

"Bring these down to processing," he says, "As soon as possible."

Garrison bows, nodding.

"As you wish," he says, and walks out.

"Um....possessed?"

Link folds his arms, furrowing his brow.

One of his closer friends, one of his only friends, actually. One of the four women he'd ever consider courting. His neighbor.

Who just told him that she's possessed.

Zelda quickly walks over, placing a hand on Malon's shoulder.

"Alright, Malon," she says, "Tell me what has happened."

The woman shudders, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It...it's odd," she says, "Epona was trying to get me to ride her. So I did, and we went to the Lost Woods...and he came to this clearing where this old sword was. There was also some sort of ball floating there, and...and then I blacked out."

"Then how do you know you're possessed?" Link asks, tilting his head.

"I...I healed a horse," she responds, "One of the ones who was attacked...Link, I did it by _touching her!_"

"Then it's a benign possession," Zelda says, shrugging, "You now have healing powers. I consider it a benefit-"

"A _benefit?!_"

Malon looks over to the princess, slowly rising to her feet.

"Having someone else in my _head_ is a _BENEFIT?!_" she yells, "Look, Princess, I have something roaming around in my skull. I don't like it, it makes me pass out, and quite frankly, I WANT IT OUT!!!"

Her hands clench and unclench, Malon's breathing heavy, as she looks between the two, her eyes reminiscent of a caged animal.

Link places a nervous hand on her shoulder, Malon's eyes slowly turning to her.

"Malon, I really think we need to get you back to the ranch-"

Which is when her eyes glow gold.

"_You must excuse her,_" the distinctly different voice says from her mouth, "_But she has not adjusted to my presence, Hero of Time. I wish you no malice, and I will see you sometime soon._"

And she disappears in a flash of light.

Link and Zelda look to each other, a look of blank confusion on both their faces.

"Oookay," he says, "Know what that was?"

"No idea, but we could find it in the library.", she responds, picking up the book from the table, "I think we should go back to the castle."

He nods, turning to the door.

"Walk or portal?"

"Portal," she says, and makes a gesture.

A glowing, rippling blue portal appears before them, and they both walk through.

Chapter 12:

Little Revelations

________________

Nina skips along a corridor in the castle, singing a little song her mother taught her, having long ago eluded the guards escorting her.

She skips along smiling to herself even though her mother has yet to return. She doesn't know where she is, but she has an idea.

And a pleasant idea, because she likes Uncle Link. She likes the way he acts like her father did, and especially how he looks at her mother the same way her father did.

She knew it from the start that he was a good one. He was funny, nice, and brave. Mother told her how he saved a lot of people a few days ago. She called it foolhardy and a 'complete lack of concern for his own safety', which meant she was worried about him.

She's still waiting for them to get back from wherever they are. She wants to see if he'll become her new father-

She stops as she sees someone standing in the hall. An image of a man, really.

Tall, imposing. Red-orange hair and a big nose. And really bad-looking.

Not a nice man. Someone her mother wouldn't want her to talk with.

The man looks at her, narrowing his glowing eyes...

And scoffs, turning about and disappearing.

The portal deposits them in the throne room, the guards tensing and then relaxing as they watch the Princess and the commoner who saved Princess Nina two nights before walking out of the glowing gateway.

"Your accuracy's getting off," he mutters.

She smirks, turning to the soldiers.

"Is the King here?" she asks.

The soldiers absently looking to each other, nodding in aggreement.

"He is in his quarters, Your Highness," one of them announces.

She nods, turning to the commoner.

"To the stairs, then," she says, turning and walking to a stairwell near the throne.

"Fine," he responds, following her, "But don't you think we should change? Maybe shower? I'm wearing the same tunic as yesterday, so he'd pretty much be able to figure out we were-"

"Link!" she says, an amused and flustered tone in her voice, "Not in front of the guards!"

They laugh, the guards looking to each other, confused, as the two disappear as they walk up the stairs.

The remains of hundreds of demons marr the landscape as Ganon opens his eyes once again. He rises to his feet, lifting a hand.

The demon shells lift from the ground, whirling about at the god's direction.

They converge into a shape rising from the ground, standing at seven feet tall. Some parts snap into armrests, the structure forming its base.

With a single cutting motion, it stops. And standing before him is a throne made from demon flesh.

Gannon walks to it, sweeping out his cape as he sits down, silently looking up to the sky, to the barrier surrounding his sky that prevents his further conquests.

And raises an eyebrow as a small scratch runs down part of it.

Their arms wrap around their naked bodies, her hands pressing herself against him as he reaches out, turning the small, polished nozzle to the right.

The shower comes to life as a steady stream of heated water strikes the back of Zelda's head, breaking her kiss with Link.

"How'd you convince me to do this, again?" she slowly asks, her hair matting to her body, Link stepping away slowly.

Surprisingly to her, he's still looking at her face. Not at the complete lack of clothes they now have.

"Well, you really convinced me," he says, grabbing the soap, walking to her and handing it to her as they press against each other, "I tried to be a priest, Zelda. I know how to control myself."

"You didn't try last night," she giggles, kissing him softly, "You do my back."

She hands him another piece of soap, turning her back to him, sweeping her wet hair over her shoulder, over her breasts.

She sighs as she feels the soap on the small of her back, sliding up her spine, over her shoulders.

"So, how's Nina doing in her studies?"

She opens her eyes at the question, raising an eyebrow. Here she is, in her most vulnerable position...and he's asking about her _daughter?_ Well...it does show something she's rarely seen.

An ability to control those urges. Maybe that's what she always loved about him. That he saw her as less than just something to gawk at...

"Oh...oh, she's doing rather well," Zelda says, as she feels the soap on her shoulders, running down her sides, "She's really doing quite well. She's been going at a pretty quick pace."

"That's great, Zelda," he says, "Who does she inherit it from?"

"We're not sure. I'll have to see if she takes up painting."

She manuevers his hands around her waist, tuning her head, kissing him. He returns the kiss, running the bar over her stomach, pulling her down with him as he runs it over her long legs.

She breaks the kiss momentarily as she turns, her feet on his as she sits on her knees, her hands on his as she rests her chin on her hand.

"Do you have any intention...?"

"Of...oh, no. Zelda, this is your bathroom. Nina could come in any second. She'd be very, very confused."

She smiles, leaning her head against him.

"Then hand me that bottle over there, Link."

Malon shakily works on Epona's saddle, the grey-red horse snorting as she trots around.

"Epona, let me get on!" she yells, grabbing onto her reigns, "You got me into this in the first place, so let me-"

"_hrrrr...._"

She turns, quickly...and sees five of the monsters moving out from the forests.

Followed by another five.

And another five, slowly walking on all fours. Eyeing the horses. Eyeing her.

Eyeing them like fresh prey.

She stands there, stock still, the other horses running for the stabbles.

She chokes, backing away as the monsters begin running...

And a blast of light shoots from her hand, slicing a demon in two and causing it to be consumed by flame.

Another blast lances from her other hand, her muscles tensing, lifting her arms up, directing them...

And her eyes begin to glow bright gold, the voice inside her head taking over.

"_Demon!_" she roars, "_You dare to come here again! Prepare to return to the Hell that spawned you!_"

And arcs of light burst from every finger. Demons scream as the energy runs each and every one of them through, tearing them to pieces in burning holy light.

The last demon explodes from the blasts, screaming as the explosion tears its head from its body, landing and rolling until it hits her booted foot.

Malon's eyes refocus, returning to normal. Her arms droop to her sides as she slowly looks around, mouth agape...and jumps back when she sees the decapitated, inhuman head by her foot.

"Epona!" she yells, "We're going to the Forest, _NOW!_"

_Father, she may be unworthy_, Love says, _This woman is not the warrior Justice would need._

And she has not the steel of will. We know she was most often the maiden in terror, not the imperiled Princess we had gifted.

We must have one who embodies the three of us. We must have the Princess.

The light before them flashes brightly. Out of anger or sympathy, they do not know, for He embodies both those and many other traits.

**_Enough,_** He echoes, **_We have chosen her because We know what is to be. Your request is unneeded. Your aid will be._**

And with that, their father disappears, leaving the two goddesses to ponder the meaning of His words.

If Zelda is anything, she is passionate about whatever she does.

Passionate about being a mother, in how she raised Nina to never know a day of sadness if she can help it.

Passionate about being a princess, ensuring that she will be a loved and respected Queen when she must ascend.

Passionate about being able to defend herself and her kingdom, having honed her impressive magick abilities and enhanced them even more by when she touched the Triforce.

And, Link remembers, passionate...well, there. It was kind of...odd...when she practically took control last night. Which he doesn't mind, she's a lot more experienced than he is.

While most men would be angry that the woman they just deflowered wasn't pure or chaste or something along those lines, he's accepted the face that she _has_ loved someone else. Someone he'd be proud to meet, in all honesty.

He looks up as they climb the stairs, admiring the charcoal grey dress she's wearing. She's the type of woman who could make any sort of clothing look aristocratic. She's the type who'd make snorting in public look aristocratic.

And Zelda says he obsessed over her.

How could the peasant boy _not?_

"Think he'll be happy?" he asks.

"He really likes you, Link," she responds, "I think he'd laugh and ask when we're getting married."

"Before or after we tell him we made love last night?"

She turns to him, giving a bemused smile.

"After."

She climbs up the last stairs, opening the door.

"This way," she says.

"Zelda, I've been here before," he responds, taking her hand, "Who goes in first?"

"I do."

He nods, following her to the doors, turning her to him.

"Link..." she sighs.

"One question," he says, "Was last night...planned?"

She blushes, screwing her face as she looks him in the eyes.

"A bit," she says, and taps his chest, "I didn't plan to sleep with you..."

"You never do," he responds, smirking.

She sighs, suppressing a laugh.

"But it had crossed my mind," she responds, "Several times. Link, how long have you wanted this?"

"Since I met you, Zelda," he says, "Since I met you to begin with..."

She looks down, nodding.

"Besides," he continues, "I had to follow up on at least one romantic lead."

She emits a small laugh, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"So I was it?" she asks, "I was the lucky one?"

"Well..."

He sighs, shrugging.

"Well, Rukio only eats fish...and I can't stomach fish. I hate the smell and the prospect that the little thing's been swimming in my own wastes."

She purses her lips, chuckling.

"Saria's a spirit," he continues, "She's a great friend, and I love her as a friend, but she's so far beyond me I'd be insulted. And Malon's...well, I've honestly never saw her as a romantic interest until she admitted she was hitting on me. I'm really that dense. You, on the other hand, have saved my butt so many times I _have_ to pursue you. Anyone who has saved me from those many near-death experiences has to have some place in her heart for me, and I, on the other hand, found you beautiful, charming, and intelligent. You'd win the battle of wits every time, and I'd enjoy it."

She smiles, smirking, tightening her hands behind his neck.

"You know what I want to hear," she says.

"It's the truth."

"And that's what I like about you."

She smiles, pulling him close, her lips edging towards his...

"Momma! Unca Link!"

They break the embrace as the soot covered Nina runs towards them, leaping into Link's arms.

"Nina!" Zelda yells, aghast, pulling out a cloth from her dress, "Were you in the dungeon again!"

Link turns to her, mouthing 'dungeon?' before she gives him one of those 'I'll explain later' looks, wiping off her daughter's face.

"Where were you, Momma?" the still exuberant child asks, "Where you with Unca Link?"

_Sharp kid._

Zelda smiles, slightly, pushing away some of her daughter's hair.

"We talked for much of last night, baby. I'm sorry we were gone, but it was late."

She kisses her daughter on the forehead, taking her from Link's arms.

"Now, we're going to see Grandpa, Nina. Do you want to come?"

"Okay, Momma."

Zelda smiles, her muscles untenseing as she locks eyes with Link. She nods to the door, and they walk in...


	7. Default Chapter

Chapter 13:

Gods and Demons

________________

The claws shred armor like paper, the soldiers screaming as the black hordes wash over them like tidal waves.

It began a matter of minutes ago. Hordes of beasts, black as night, with claws sharper than the greatest arrows, swarming from the distant woods.

Arrows felled them easily. The mistakes began when the soldiers retrieved their arrows.

The beasts rose, roaring in anger. The arrows broke on the skin once so easily broken, and slaughtered the soldiers with ease. The beasts made the knights hark back to the days when the toughest creatures were moblins and centaurs, and broke their ranks to massacre them.

Then, the Knights of Hyrule could only do one thing.

Ward off the enemy, if only for time for one of their numbers to teleport back to Hyrule via magic, and warn the King.

And Sir Ethan Maroen, wounded beyond measure, recites the incantations, and is gone.

There's an air of uneasiness as Link walks into the King's chambers, Zelda and her daughter right behind him. Partly because he's just gotten back from a rather memorable night with the Princess. Partly because the King's granddaughter wants him as a new father, mourning period be damned.

But mainly because the king is standing there with a claymore in his hand.

"On your knees, Link."

He looks to Zelda, swallowing down his dry throat as she gives him an uncertain look, walking over to the King and falling to one knee.

And the King smiles.

"For your acts of bravery," he says, raising the sword, "In saving innocents at the Lon Lon Ranch and saving Our granddaughter..."

He touches the sword to Link's shoulders.

"We now knight you Sir Link Alrik, Knight of Hyrule."

He takes the blade back, sheathing it.

"That takes care of that," he says, "You are now a noble. You can marry my daughter any time you wish."

Zelda sighs, shaking her head as Link rises to his feet, turning to her, then back to the King.

"Thank you, Your Hi-....Petre," he says.

"It is my pleasure, Link.", the King says, walking past him, "Nina! You've been downstairs, again!"

The horse trots along the town, along the streets toward the castle.

The commoners of the castle town quickly move out of the way, recognizing the astride figure, paying their respects with their bows and their consolations, the man simply nodding before urging the horse along.

They all recognize him the moment they see him.

Blue eyes, groomed black hair. The elder brother of the deceased Prince Jacob, and brother-in-law to Princess Zelda.

The guards are waiting for him as he rides his horse through the castle gates, dismounting with a somber expression as he sees the golden-haired woman waiting for him.

"Nicholas," Zelda says, walking to him, "Thank you for coming."

"I could do no less," he responds, gathering her into a tight hug, "My parents have matters to attend to, so they could not come. Is the King available?"

"Yes. He has no duties to attend to for a while."

"Good. I have horrible news to report."

She looks up to his face, furrowing her brow.

"What news?"

"It's bad, Zelda. We've been invaded."

"I cannot say why the spell misfired, or if he intentionally teleported to my father's land," Nicholas says, standing before the throned King Petre Harkonian Hyrule, "He died moments after delivering his report. Monsters, black as coal, have invaded Hyrule. They adapt to whatever method hurts them and they heal quickly. They are endless in number and strong as horses. We cannot say when they will reach the castle."

"We...have faced these beasts," the King says, sighing heavily, "A group of nine attacked a horse ranch under my protection. A brave warrior nearby saved the ranch and we acquired corpses, which healed and ran amok throughout the castle. If not for the work of my newest Knight, my granddaughter and your niece would have been killed. Link?"

Nicholas turns to the plain-clothed man standing beside the King, his amber hair tied back into a sloppy ponytail as the 33-year old commoner nods.

"They're vulnerable to fire and holy magick.", Link explains, "When you kill them with an arrow, it won't affect them again. Seperate the head from the body when you kill it, like you would a vampire. And these things _are_ demons. And whatever you do, do _not_ let them scratch you. It's poison. I survived through luck and a knack with archery. I can't say you'd do the same."

He turns back to the King, nodding.

"Link, see to my daughter," the King says, "And see if you can help her."

Link nods, walking out the exit behind the throne, as Nicholas turns back to the King.

"Zelda is looking into an references to the demons," he says, "While the attack has seemingly had no effect on my granddaughter whatsoever, she feels safe around her godfather."

"That man is Nina's godfather?"

"Zelda chose him personally. I know why."

Nicholas nods, sighing.

"I am not one to question her judgement...but, still. That decision has always baffled me. I only hope she's been recovering from Jacob's death."

The King smiles, knowingly.

"More than you would believe."

Link hurdles down the stairs into the royal library, spotting the only person there as she looks over a familiar tome on a table.

"I take it..."

"Yes. The book you stole," Zelda responds with a slight smile, "Link, I think I may have found something."

He nods, walking over, wrapping his arm around her waist as he looks over the book.

She turns to him, watching as he takes a pair of glasses from his belt and sliding them on, looking over the passage.

"When did you learn to read?", she asks.

"I taught myself. Or did you not notice the massive book collection in my cabin to which you have been so often?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering when."

"About thirteen. I was wondering if intelligence would woo you if my ability to bench-press boulders or my willingness to eat anything anyone would cook didn't."

She smirks, tapping him on the nose.

"I think it's something else," she says, turning back to the passage, "Link, you have more experience with those...things...than I did. Well?"

"Black as coal, a skin which the sharpest sword can only once flay, beasts beyond even the touch of death...yeah. Yeah, that would be them," he says, "Great. Ma'athras. I take it that name has no pleasant meaning."

She nods, sliding out of his arm, sitting in the chair.

"It means 'Beast's Fangs'," she responds, shaking her head, "It was a ghost story, a legend. 'There shall come a time, after the banishment of the King of Evil, that the Darkest Lord shall take to our lands. Death itself shall poor forth, covering the land in a veil of blackest night. Their numbers shall darken the skies in their passings, and consume us in eternal flame. Our kingdoms shall fall as one, and we shall be bathed in our own blood. And so the End Times come.'"

She shudders, wrapping her arms around herself.

"My God...it's true," she whispers, closing her eyes tightly, "We saved Nina from that monster, only to have thousands..."

He leans down, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his lips against her hair.

"Sh...sh, Zelda. We got through the last one. We'll get through this one."

She nods, steadying her breath, a pair of tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Worst week of your life, isn't it?" he asks.

She nods, giving off a slight, pained smile.

And he simply tightens his hold on her, whispering in her ear as she slowly calms herself...

Malon dismounts Epona as they enter the clearing where the embedded sword is, quickly walking to the pedestal.

"Alright!", she yells, "Come out, now! I want an explanation, and I want it now before whoever's running around in my mind comes out again!"

The gems on the sword's hilt glow faintly, light dancing around it…

And the ground underneath her rumbles.

She steps back, swallowing down her dry throat…

And a demon bursts from the ground, its burning eyes locking with hers.

"_Goddess…_", it growls, "_Enemy…die…_"

It leaps at her, baring its claws…

And a bolt of lightning from the sword burns it to ash.

_Malon. Host of the Goddess._

She looks up as an orb of energy appears over the sword, silver in its color.

"Huh…wha?"  
_Bring before us the Hero of Time. The Time of Destiny has come. The Circle is near to close. Bring him before us so he may reclaim the Sword of Evil's Bane. Now go. Battle awaits._

The orb flashes, and she finds herself on Epona…

And back on the ranch.

"The castle, girl," she says, "Take me to the castle."

_Hero of time?_, she thinks, _I have to be drunk. This has to be a hangover. I must've been drinking Dad's entire liquor supply…but at least Link would know someone who can tell me what's going on…_


End file.
